


【琛南旧事】爱河

by mzphc



Series: 【琛南旧事】爱河 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 琛南旧事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 18:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Summary: 600fo的点梗，是个小仙女，提供了非常厉害的梗，我尽量产出的对得起你的梗！双黑预警，OOC巨多，勿当真。文案：周震南：香消玉殒怕不怕？姚    琛：身无分文怕不怕？周震南：爱上我可是会家破人亡的。姚    琛：我家就我自己，未来最多还有你一个。Fine。
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南 琛南旧事
Series: 【琛南旧事】爱河 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648420
Kudos: 17





	1. 01

双黑，OOC巨多，勿当真。  
连载啦。  
本章友情出镜：翟潇闻

调酒师南X海归金融精英琛

01

北京某酒吧

“爱情让人拥有快乐，也会带来折磨，曾经和你一起走过，传说中的爱河……”

闹腾的音乐和疯狂扭动的人群让刚回国的姚琛有一丝丝的不适应，他独自坐在吧台，等着主动约自己来酒吧，但是迟迟未到的朋友。

一杯长岛冰茶下肚，姚琛有些坐不住了，他再次给翟潇闻发微信，问人到哪里了，可惜那些微信都石沉大海，再无回应。

姚琛又看了看时间，有些不耐烦的想走了。

“嗨，帅哥~要一起喝一杯吗？”

“Vin，两杯血腥玛丽~”一个性感火辣的美女过来搭讪，给姚琛抛了个媚眼。

“不了，谢谢美女的好意，我不喝”

“一杯，麻烦你了”姚琛略带歉意的看向美女，从口袋里掏出现金，放在吧台上，表示美女的那杯他请了。

“莉莉，人家不玩这个，换个人吧”坐在吧台后面调酒的小哥面无表情的擦着杯子，对这俩人的话为完全无动于衷，等姚琛把钱放他面前的时候，他才缓缓开口。

这声音清冷中带着些稚嫩，姚琛有些诧异的看向调酒师。

明显大一号的丝质衬衣松松垮垮的穿在那人身上，纽扣也没有系几颗，白嫩的脖子间挂了两三条细项链，最长的那条一直垂下去到他胸口下方。屡到手臂的袖子刚刚好漏出来那人的纹身，一颗生命树，大概吧。黑色紧身裤把那人两条腿绑的紧紧的，能看得出来没有一丝赘肉，这样的穿着没有一丝油腻感倒是让人充满了欲望。

真是又性感又致命。

这是姚琛的唯一的想法。

“哎，又一个被Vin迷住的男人”莉莉叹了口气，拿手在姚琛眼前晃了晃，“醒醒啦帅哥，Vin你泡不到啦”

“你知道我？”姚琛回过神来，神情有些不自然的看着被唤作Vin的男人。

“不”Vin放下手里的杯子，漫不经心的回答着。

“那你怎么知道我不玩这个？”

“从你坐到吧台开始，你就再没说过一句话，也没有左顾右看，说明你不是来玩的的，紧接着偶尔看看手机也是在打字，不过你迟迟到不到回应后就开始频繁的看表，所以，你很明显是在等人”

Vin不慌不忙的回答着，悠闲的甚至又换了一个杯子开始擦拭。

他侃侃而谈的样子跟嘈杂又冲动的酒吧氛围，格格不入。

姚琛这下是来兴趣了。

“观察入微啊，现在调酒师的门槛都这么高了吗？”姚琛肩上一沉，知道是好友来了，“帅哥，要不你别在这干了，来我们公司吧，就需要你这样的人才”

翟潇闻一脸臭屁的看着Vin，还顺带抛了个媚眼。

Vin没出声，坐在吧台里，稳如泰山。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”旁边的莉莉非常夸张的笑了起来，“两位小帅哥，第一次来这吧？Vin是老板，你们居然想挖走他？笑死我了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“额……老板就不能干别的了？可以发展一下副业啊！你至于笑的那么夸张吗”翟潇闻感觉在陌生人面前丢了面子，有些语无伦次。

“开酒吧是我的副业”Vin仿佛没感觉到翟潇闻的窘迫，回了一句，不过是看着姚琛说的。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”莉莉的笑声更大了，丝毫不给翟潇闻台阶下。

“你！你这个人！！！”莉莉和Vin一唱一和的，气的翟潇闻半天说不出话来。

“好了，走吧，今天太晚，我们改天再约”

姚琛知道这人没恶意，就是想逗逗翟潇闻，毕竟酒吧是人家的地盘，他也不好说什么，于是拉着好友这就要走。

一句低低的声音从背后传来。

“期待你的下次光临”

已经走出几步的姚琛回头，只见Vin已经起身，正笑看着他。

这个人说的是你呢。

少年人脸上的笑容煞是好看，让翟潇闻都红了脸，可姚琛却觉得那笑容里藏着一丝占有的味道。

姚琛深深的回看一眼Vin，没说什么，走出了酒吧。

01完

小剧场：

“老板，你好像对刚才的小帅哥很有兴趣哦这可不像你”莉莉双手抱在胸前，打量着自家老板。

“不关你的事，先把你的工作做好吧”Vin看着工作时间跑来吧台吊帅哥的员工，很是无奈啊！

“切~看上人家就直说啊，我又不会跟你抢，而且我的工作是维护店里的氛围。你看看刚才，刚才那个小哥一坐下来，周围的人呐，啧啧啧，要不是老板你在，估计都扑上来了！”莉莉不知道从哪里摸出来一瓶马天尼，坐在吧台上就开始喝。

“莉莉，你的工作时间不准喝酒，我说过多少次了！你赶紧的，让DJ把音乐换了，你的品味土到我了，这首歌再放下去，店里的人都要走光了”Vin翻了个白眼，准备赶人。

“哦？老板不喜欢这首歌吗？过年的时候我看你还跳它跳得很开心嘛？”莉莉吐了吐舌头，并不打算换。

而且为了表示自己的说的是实话，莉莉开始回想着当时的情景，扭动着身子，学着老板那时的样子，边唱边跳。

“如果让你重新来过，你会不会爱上我~……”

……

Vin扭头就走，决定要扣掉这个女人的当月的工资！

01完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 梗很厉害我很菜
> 
> 2\. 现充结束的我争取一天一更或者两天一更，直到完结（如果鸽的久了别骂我
> 
> 3\. 这篇文都会采用正文加小剧场的形式，算是一种新的尝试吧，希望大家喜欢~
> 
> 4\. 再次感谢看文小伙伴们，爱你们～段时间注意身体哦~
> 
> 5.最后最后，摸爬滚打求爱心，求小蓝手～
> 
> 更多内容指路lof：满嘴跑火车的我本人


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章友情出镜：光电潇应（光光正义警察X潇闻刚入门的时尚编辑）

02

调酒师、酒吧老板、顶级调香师，这个Vin真是给了他不少惊喜。

姚琛看着朋友传来的资料，公式照上的周震南有着灿烂的笑容，15、6岁的样子，那个年纪，正是周震南意气风发的时候。

Vin，中文名周震南，15岁的时候因为调制出著名的“我的一天”而闻名香水界，“我的一天”被当时的香评师公认为近百年来让人最接近少女的味道，是一款传奇香。

当时候多大牌公司想买下配方，给周震南开出了非常诱人的条件，他都拒绝了。此后周震南沉寂了2年，在他18岁生日当天，发布了他人生中的第二款香水“荒野玫瑰”又是一款传奇香。

如果说“我的一天”是一位俏皮可爱的少女，那么“荒野玫瑰”，则是一位媚而不俗，艳而不娇的成熟女性，“荒野玫瑰”一出，彻底奠定了周震南在香水界的地位。

他也顺势成立了个人香水品牌——月坠花折，虽然“我的一天”跟“荒野玫瑰”是限量香水，但是周震南调制的其他香水，对人们也是极具诱惑力的。

酒吧据说是因为周震南想学调酒，最后嫌麻烦，就自己开了一家酒吧，还请了许多有名的调酒师当师傅，由于地理位置不好，开业也没多久，所以知道的人还不是很多。

结尾的时候，朋友还附带了一个评价：

小小年纪就有这样一番成就，眼光和执行力都非常了不起，但是更多资料也挖不到了，做事要小心。

“月坠花折？香水这么起名的可没几个。”

姚琛看到这个名称，不禁念了出来。 

“看什么呢？这么入迷？给我也看看？”

翟潇闻一进来就看到姚琛专注的看着一张报告喃喃自语，怪不得刚才他敲半天门，都没有人应。

“没什么，你这么早过来干什么？这么悠闲？”姚琛无视翟潇闻伸手的动作，把资料锁进了柜子里。

“哎呦，我可伤心了啊姚琛，咱俩居然有秘密了！我可是什么都告诉你的！你这样我可有小情绪了~”翟潇闻假装生气，站在姚琛的办公桌前，双手一叉腰，开始扮委屈。

“你别在我这委屈，今天不用伺候大明星吗？赶紧去吧”

姚琛根本不理翟潇闻那套，开始干自己手边的工作。

“上班路过给你带早餐啊~你刚来肯定不知道哪边的早餐好吃！”

“哇，你别说啊，今天要采访的人，特别厉害，周震南你知道吧！就那个特别有名的调香师，今天要去采访他！传奇人物，据说很年轻啊！”

翟潇闻把小笼包放在姚琛桌子上，双眼里充满了憧憬，毕竟对他这种刚入行的编辑来说，能采访到顶级调香师，简直是恩赐啊！虽然他今天只是个跟班。

“啪！”

姚琛动静很大的合上了文件夹，愣在那里。

“你说谁？”

“周震南啊！怎么？你也感兴趣？”

翟潇闻大大的不解写在脸上，姚琛会难道认识？

姚琛沉默了一下，才缓缓开口。

“昨天晚上那个酒吧老板Vin”

“别给我提那个人！呸！看他长得好看想介绍他去当模特，结果啊！”

“中文名字叫周震南”

“草！”

今天天气真好啊，可惜不适合上班。

“姚琛啊，你看你初来乍到，公司刚成立，要不要秘书啊~能写会唱的那种”

翟潇闻想跳槽，他不仅想了，还做了。

“不需要”

可惜惨遭姚琛无情拒绝。

“我的命有一点点苦，我想我的水泥了，只有它才真真正正需要我”

翟潇闻现在是真的想哭了，谁能想到那个调酒师，不对，酒吧老板是赫赫有名的调香师呢？他还呛人家，重点是还没呛过！丢死人了！

“诶，这点你说对了，如果你现在还不去上班，不仅是你，水泥这个月也要喝西北风了！”

姚琛打断翟潇闻的煽情，催促着这人赶紧走，他现在是真的有事要忙了。

“走了走了！你真是个无情的家伙！我看周震南昨天对你很有意思哦~要不要我帮你牵线啊？”

翟潇闻临走还不忘在调戏一把姚琛，试图在这里找回场子。

“那倒不必，我们约了今晚见面”

姚琛摇了摇手机，嘴角挂上了一抹胜利的微笑。

“呸！狗男男！早餐你自己买吧！”

翟潇闻很鄙视的啐了一口，快速的拿起包子，大力的摔门走人了。

姚琛莞尔，本身他也没有吃早餐的习惯，一杯黑咖啡就足够了。

“艾米，送一杯浓缩美式进来，下班前定一束花送到我办公室，具体要求我一会发给你。”

“好的老板”

吩咐完秘书，姚琛心情更加愉悦了。

明明太阳刚刚升起，他却有些期待晚霞。

夜晚，月坠花折。

夜幕刚刚降临，酒吧里还只放着轻柔的音乐。

姚琛捧着一束花就径直的走向了吧台，路过的客人大多都不明就里的看着他，有些探寻的意味。

周震南不在，姚琛很坦然，不在乎旁边多多少少都在偷看的人，就静静地坐在吧台等着。

美人嘛，值得等待。

“等很久了吗？”

周震南突然从吧台里现身，姚琛竟然没有察觉。

“没有，我也刚到，给你”

姚琛笑笑表示无碍，把花递给了周震南。

“嗯~很香~我喜欢”

周震南很给面子的深深的嗅了一下，随后发出赞美。

“哇哦，大名鼎鼎的调香师都说香，我是真的很荣幸啊”

姚琛更夸张，不仅升高语调，还做出来惊讶的表情。

“栀子还有橙花，你用心了”

周震南虽然不喜欢姚琛这样大张旗鼓送花的做派，但是选的花，他还是很喜欢的。

“我的一天”的前调，自然是好闻的。

周震南转身从吧台拿出一个玻璃花瓶，接了点水，把花放了进去。

“你喜欢就好。”

姚琛看着眼前人是真的欣喜，心里很是满意。

“姚经理很会收买人心嘛，这杯我请你。”

周震南放好花开始调酒，只见面前的瓶瓶罐罐被他倒了个遍，又随性的摇了摇就递给了姚琛。

姚琛皱着眉头，想说些什么终究也没说出口，只是接过杯子，一饮而尽。

“呼，好喝，不过南总，这么多好东西兑一杯里，有些浪费了”

喝完半晌，姚琛砸吧砸吧嘴，一副回味无穷的样子。

“噗，给你什么都喝啊，问都不问？不怕我给你下药？”

周震南终究是被姚琛逗笑了，这个人，有趣。

“就算下药那我也心甘情愿，更何况你不会呢”

姚琛挑眉，太多烈酒混合喝下去，双眼有些通红，酒精的作用下让他说了写自己都觉得意外的话。

太唐突了，姚琛心想。

“是吗？我对自己可没有信心呢”

周震南倒是也没有冷脸，只是不痛不痒的回了句嘴，又递给了姚琛一杯。

“还来？”

姚琛是真的苦了脸。

这天晚上，姚琛跟周震南聊得很是欢快，就是要一直喝周震南调得乱七八糟的酒，让他很难受。

最后他快醉倒了，昏过去前向周震南提出了一个请求。

“我能要一杯长岛冰茶吗？”

“不能，今天调酒师没上班”

周震南的回答让姚琛倍感震惊，居然清醒了几分！

“昨天莉莉还让你调血腥玛丽呢！”

“血腥玛丽是我们的暗号，这个人难搞的意思”

“那我很难搞吗南总？”

姚琛一只胳膊撑着头，侧着身子，眼波流转着，看着周震南。

可惜，帅不过三秒。

“嗵”的一声，姚琛倒了下去，彻底昏了过去。

“不难搞”

过了许久，周震南才眼神晦暗不明的盯着睡过去的姚琛，轻轻开口，声音低低的，像是对自己说话一样。

此时，趴在台面上的姚琛居然动了两下，像是在给周震南回应一样。

“才怪”

周震南待姚琛彻底不动了，微微一笑，又接了一句。 

小剧场：

匆匆忙忙赶到采访现场的翟潇闻全程躲着周震南，生怕被认出来。

直到拍摄和采访结束，翟潇闻才松了一口气，暗自庆幸。

“你手里拿的什么？”

资料忘记带的周震南返回工作室，就看到翟潇闻拿着包子站在门口。

“啊？！”

被突然出现的周震南吓了一跳，翟潇闻手一松，包子掉了。

完了，今天的祈祷，是真的没有用啊。

翟潇闻心里默默流泪中。

“不好意思，吓到你了，包子我赔给你吧”

周震南只是看着这人眼熟，应该是姚琛的朋友，想要上去打个招呼，没想到造成了反效果。

“不用不用，反正不是我吃的”

翟潇闻连忙摆手，他现在紧张的只想赶紧走，不想跟周震南有任何交流，周震南再是偶像，毕竟丢脸在前，太尴尬了。

“啊？”

周震南有些没明白过来。

“包子是买给姚琛的，不是我的，你对姚琛负责就好了。拜拜！我朋友来接我了！”

翟潇闻转念一想，反正他早餐吃过了，他也吃不下，刚好晚上姚琛要跟这家伙见面，那他就再助攻一下下吧~

“喂！你！”

翟潇闻夺门而出又跳上警车的速度真是让周震南叹为观止，不知道的，还以为他身后有犯罪分子追呢。

“走走走，夏之光，你赶紧开车！太尴尬了，我们快离开这里！”

坐上车的翟潇闻催促着好友，他要远离是非之地！不能让丢脸继续了。

“遵命！”

02完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顶级调香师南上线啦！
> 
> 1 ，“我的一天”和“荒野玫瑰”分别是爱马仕之光又名我的一天香水，荒野玫瑰就是BYREDO的无人区玫瑰啦。（我的一天真的太少女！荒野玫瑰也是真的悠扬  
> 2，感谢看文小伙伴们~爱你们~这段时间注意身体哦~  
> 3，最后最后，摸爬滚打求爱心，求小蓝手～  
> 更多内容指路lof：满嘴跑火车的我本人


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翟潇闻再次友情出镜

03

北京，周震南的住处。

“唔……”

姚琛在睡梦中被强烈的呕吐欲望惊醒。

他刚刚睁开的双眼看不清楚周围，只能向着眼前有光亮的地方奔去，朦胧中摸到了类似水池的东西，姚琛再也忍不住，直接吐了出来。

“呃……”

正准备开火的周震南面无表情的看着姚琛在洗菜池里大吐特吐，停下了手里的动作。

姚琛吐完感觉好受了些，就是味道太难闻，要是能有水冲冲就好了。

“哗啦哗啦”

想水就来水，好大一盆水，把姚琛浇了个通透，从头到脚都湿透了，他的意识也在这一刻慢慢开始回笼。

“这是……醋？生菜？你在做饭？”

姚琛捏起伴随着凉水落在自己头上的异物，辨认了半天，确实是根菜叶，又看见周震南穿着一身居家服，手里拿着一个煮锅站在他旁边，还没意识到有什么问题。

“本来准备煮点酸汤给你醒酒的，不过现在看来，喝下去跟浇下去的效果，差别没有很大啊”

周震南脸黑的彻底，语调也是沉沉的，看起来像是在发火的边缘。

“那谢谢你的好意？”

姚琛有些不好意思的挠挠头，厚着脸皮跟周震南开玩笑。

姚琛彻底醒过来了，之前他在酒吧喝的不省人事，周震南估计是把他带回家了。

周震南白了姚琛一眼，扔给他一双手套，嘴巴朝洗菜池的方向撅了两下，示意某人，自己的事情自己干。

姚琛环顾周围，看着陌生的摆设和陌生的厨房，确认自己在周震南家里，还吐了人家一厨房。

这下好了，他果断带起手套，一句话不多说的立刻开始打扫。

周震南看姚琛还挺识相，转身出了厨房，留给姚琛时间和空间，让他好好发挥。

带人回家周震南这是第一次，虽然他自己也不经常回来吧。

摸索半天找到了放茶叶的地方，挑挑拣拣在清凉的绿茶和暖胃的姜茶里，他选择了红糖姜茶。

嗯？他家里怎么会有这个？周震南自己也不记得了。

茶泡好了。

周震南背靠在厨房的门上，手里端着姜茶，看着姚琛手脚利落的打扫卫生。

看不出来，这个很商务的男人，家务活干的还挺顺手。

周震南的厨房很大，姚琛一米八的大个子在里面也不显得突兀，倒是姚琛身上那件不知道哪里来的卡通围裙，穿上在他身上显得有些滑稽。

因为淋过水，姚琛白色的衬衣成了透明色，紧紧的贴在他的身上，勾勒出好看的肌肉线条，看来是个自律的家伙，常年健身啊。

周震南满眼都是赞赏，随后又嗤笑一声，一个浑身都湿透，衣服都要换的人，大夏天的穿个围裙，怕冷吗？

想到这，周震南突然又皱起了眉头，感觉自己带姚琛回来，麻烦会很多。

“已经打扫好了，南总要不要检查一下？”

姚琛一扭头，就看见周震南站在门口，他轻笑一声，夸张的弯腰90度，做了一个请的动作，向周震南示意。

“这就打扫完了？我怎么还闻到一股味啊？”

周震南挑了个眉，有些挑刺的意思。

“那估计是我身上的就酒臭味了，不知道南总能否借我用一下浴室，让我清理一下？”

姚琛瞄了一眼周震南手上的杯子，听着周震南的话也不恼，笑嘻嘻的跟周震南要台阶下。

“你理由都这么充分了，我能不让吗？跟我来吧”

周震南随手把杯子放在厨房的台面上，转身出门。

“嘿嘿嘿”

姚琛傻笑一下，走快两步，乖乖跟上周震南，心想这人虽然嘴巴厉害，但是感觉还是挺好相处的嘛。

第二次见面就带他回家，还不嫌弃他弄脏了自己的厨房，嗯，嫌弃了一下下吧，也不算完全没有嫌弃。

这个热水澡洗的姚琛浑身舒畅，一开始他还以为会遇到比较尴尬的情景，比如稀奇古怪味道的洗化用品什么的，没想到周震南作为拥有自己品牌的调香师，浴室里的洗化用品明显看得出来是自己做的，但是几乎都没什么味道，都是以洗的干净为主，这还挺意外的。

不过姚琛很快就把这件事抛到脑后了。

“谢谢你啊，我洗好了”

周震南本来无聊的在客厅看电视，听见动静扭头看过去。

先入眼的是两条光溜溜笔直的双腿，再往上看是一条裹在腰间的浴巾，不用再往上看，也能想到这幅躯体的上半身也是裸着的了。

姚琛出来前是有些犹豫的，因为他没换洗的衣服，湿衣服他没法穿，目测只能裹着浴巾出去了。

“呦~身材不错呀~”

周震南给姚琛吹了个口哨，端起杯子，喝了口水。

“我没衣服，所以只能这样了，南总不嫌弃就好”

姚琛虽然语气很无奈，但是表情上可是没有一丝尴尬，特别理所当然。

“别，我是嫌弃的，但是我的衣服，你估计是穿不上，所以你只能将就一下了，反正这么晚也该睡了，不过姚总现在还想出门的话，那我就爱莫能助了”

姚琛见周震南神情淡然的样子，放心不少，随即也坐到了沙发上，调整了下坐姿确保不会出现什么尴尬的场景他才又开口。

“今天真是给你添了不少麻烦”

“那倒也没有，乱七八糟的酒也是我调给你的，带你回来也是我自己做的决定，总不能让你睡大街，说起来也是我有些胡闹了”

周震南见姚琛就这么坐下了，刚放下杯子又端了起来，平静的开口算是给姚琛解释了一下。

“不不不，不管怎么说今天都麻烦你了，下次请你吃饭，算是道谢”

姚琛有点受宠若惊。

“好啊”

“这么爽快？”

“怎么？以为我不会答应？所以才铺垫那么多”

“被你发现了”

“没那么麻烦，想约我，直说就行”

“我记住了”

“那么我正式介绍一下自己吧，不然你都带我回家了，我们之间的了解还仅限于名字上，是不是不太好？”

姚琛不经意间，自己也没察觉到，说话的语气和看向周震南的眼神都有些挑逗。

姚琛现在可是衣衫不整的坐在周震南家的沙发上，这时间点又是半夜，这样的开场白，怎么说都不同寻常，结果这俩人，互相就只知道名字？

“确实有必要自我介绍一下了，不过我应该不用了吧，看起来你已经做了功课了”

周震南的回答倒是普普通通，打破了刚才瞬间的暧昧。

“南总说笑了，突然接到陌生短信，约晚上在酒吧见面，不管怎么说，也是要了解一下的吧”

“我可没署名，你怎么知道是我，不能是别人吗”

“不会，钱包我是朝着吧台扔的，不会是别人”

话都说到这份上了，周震南在听不明白可不行了。

他放下杯子，眼睛直视姚琛，不放过姚琛脸上的任何一丝表情。

“你是故意的”

周震南这是肯定句。

“对，故意的”

姚琛毫不避讳周震南的目光。

“你对我有兴趣”

周震南的语气更加肯定了。

“是”

听到周震南没有起伏的声音，姚琛不知为何，底气更足了些，看着周震南的双眼，甚至在发光。

“不用那么麻烦”

周震南注意到了姚琛的状态，嘴角微微上扬。

“知道你看不上这些拙劣的小伎俩”

姚琛以为周震南在嘲笑他。

“不，我对你也有兴趣，所以，不用那么麻烦”

“想约我，对我有兴趣，直说就好，我不会拒绝”

“不要叫我南总，叫我的名字”

周震南用了最平和的语气，说出了让姚琛兴奋不已的话语。

“为什么？为什么会对我有兴趣”

“你很好闻”

“你不问我吗”

“你会讲”

“因为你很神秘”

“谢谢，我会继续保持的”

姚琛浑身有些颤抖，他怀疑自己是在做梦。

可是周震南一字一句的回应，安抚了不安的他。

姚琛此刻是真的特别开心，周震南整个人也越来越轻快，还带一些调皮。

这段交流虽然只有短短的几秒，却让两人发现对方真的非常合拍，我懂你的言外之意，你明白我的弦外之音。

“周震南”

“嗯”

小剧场：

某天早上，周震南看着吧台里的钱包，皱起了眉头，给自家女员工打了个电话。

“莉莉，你换钱包了？”

“没有，老板啊，现在移动支付这么发达，我身上现金都没有，哪里来的钱包啊”

莉莉忍不住吐槽，谁让老板一大清早就打电话来吵她的美容觉呢！

“好，我知道了”

“老板，你打来就为了问我这个吗！”

“你继续睡吧”

“诶诶…等等啊，是不是有人丢钱包了啊！不过老板你怎么捡到了？是昨晚上那个小帅哥的吗！嗨呀，钱包里面肯定有…...嘟嘟嘟….”

得到自己想要的答案后，周震南毫不犹豫的挂断了电话。

周震南是没有乱翻别人东西习惯的人，不过现在有些迫不得已了。

姚琛，山城人，呦，跟他是老乡啊。

果然，钱包里有身份证。昨晚酒吧里灯光不是很好，现在阳光下一看，这个叫姚琛的，长的是真不错，跟他一样的单眼皮，证件照上笑眯眯的很好看。

还有张特别简洁的名片，Young & Challenge，姚琛，电话，这是周震南很喜欢的风格。

没有头衔，没有业务范围，只有残留在上面的淡淡香气。

“嗯？”周震南发现了不得了的事情，他又仔细闻了闻。

这味道他确定以前从来没有闻过，而且，特别好闻。

“噫，事情开始有意思了呢”

周震南轻叹一声，发生出的感慨有些期待，倒是表情有些惋惜。

“今晚月坠花折见”

周震南发出短信，闭目养神了一会。

没过多久，手机就响了。

“荣幸之至”

03完。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出镜：光电潇应(因后续情节与需要，本章主要是他俩）南在结尾出场。  
> 剧情快进入主线了。

04

半夜，姚琛的办公室灯火通明。

“喵~看看这是谁呀~”

“是水泥的姚琛叔叔~姚叔叔在加班~要不要叫他一起来吃宵夜呢”

翟潇闻手里摆弄着一只猫，身后跟着一个同样高挺的身影，站在姚琛办公室门口。

“你先等下，马上就好”

姚琛从一堆工作中抽空回了好友一句，又继续跟视频那头的人说话。

全程韩文，翟潇闻听不懂，只能轻手轻脚的招呼身后的朋友一同进来，在沙发上等候。

朋友摇手示意，人家在开会，我们要不出去等吧？

翟潇闻挥舞着水泥表示，不用不用，反正我们也听不懂。

…

…

“再摇水泥该咬你了”

姚琛结束了会议，收拾好办公桌，确认柜子都上锁以后，就看到翟潇闻再跟他的同伴打哑谜。

“已经好了吗？那我们走吧！火锅火锅！吃火锅去了！”

翟潇闻沉浸在要吃肉的喜悦中，无法自拔。

“行，你指路，我开车带你们去”

“不用不用，就在你公司旁边，很近的，我们也是走到这看见你办公室还亮着灯才来的”

“那你带路吧”

某路边摊。

“老板！上锅！三斤肉，两份毛肚，两份鸭肠，两份虾滑，还有蔬菜拼盘再来一个！来来来，我再看看还有啥凉菜……”

“好嘞！”

翟潇闻朋友轻车熟路的把水泥放进宠物寄存笼子，跟老板熟练地点菜。

姚琛看了看翟潇闻一脸理所当然的样子，若有所思，不过他没有说什么，只是跟着翟潇闻坐下了。

“发生什么事了？今天不用加班，还有心情找我吃宵夜”

翟潇闻今晚很反常哦，平时风风火火的小伙子，今天情绪不高啊，姚琛对翟潇闻有些担心。

“别提了，我辞职了，不再受那个主编的压迫了，也算是好事吧”

翟潇闻嘴里满不在乎，但神情很是落寞。

“今天他主编做了很过分的事，刚好我路过，一个没忍住，把他主编打了，所以小翟没办法，就辞职了。”

翟潇闻朋友点完菜，掂了三瓶啤酒坐了下来，边说边给大家都到上了酒。

“这样啊，辞了也好，之前见过他主编一面，感觉不是什么好人”

“那可不就是说吗！那个老男人啊…”

“别说了，不提让人不开心的事了，今天是为了庆祝我解脱！我们干一个吧！”

翟潇闻打断了朋友继续的话，明显不想让姚琛知道太多。

“来~干杯！祝我脱离苦海！也祝那个主编杂志在也卖不出去！然后被开除！”

“好~喝了这杯酒，小翟的愿望都能实现！”

“一定~”

年轻人吵吵闹闹，好像杯酒下肚，烦恼都没了一样。

“肉来喽~先上三斤肉，两份毛肚吃着啊！”

胖胖的老板端着菜过来，还热情的跟翟潇闻朋友打了个招呼，又去忙其他的了。

“刚好刚好！开吃了！”

翟潇闻招呼着，疯狂往锅里放肉，也不管毛肚要不要七上八下了，总之，就是下锅就对了。

只见翟潇闻朋友夹起来两片毛肚，七上八下的涮了涮，放了到翟潇闻碗里。

“话说，我们都在一个锅里涮肉了，你不给我介绍一下这位吗？”

姚琛看到这幅场景，心想这人跟翟潇闻关系不一般啊，于是开口问到。

“害，你猜不出来啊！我以为你早就知道了呢”

翟潇闻一边吃着肉一边恨铁不成钢的看着姚琛。

“你不说我怎么知道啊，你朋友那么多”

姚琛说这话的时候有些故意的看着旁边那人，想看看那人的反应。

果不其然，被点名的人立刻有些紧张的看着翟潇闻，又看了看姚琛。

“夏之光啦，跟你说过的啊，我舍友啊，人特别好！堪称中国第一好室友！他当警察的，你有事可以找他哦！”

“这是姚琛，我去国外旅游认识的，最近刚回国，人家搞金融的大佬，超级有钱！没钱找他借！”

翟潇闻完全没有注意到那俩人来来回回的眼神交流，心里只有锅里的肉，之前不停的在吃。

只有在给姚琛和夏之光互相介绍的时候才敷衍的抬头看了一眼。

“你就是夏之光啊，翟潇闻天天把你挂嘴边”

姚琛会心一笑，对夏之光做了一个，请他放心的表情。

“你好你好，姚琛你好！以后常出来聚聚啊”

夏之光也报以热情的回应。

“啊呀，你这说的，好像怪怪的！我哪有？”

翟潇闻听出来了点不对劲，狐疑的看着姚琛。

“难道你不是吗？出了事也是先找我”

夏之光反驳道，对翟潇闻的否定回答不是很服气。

“今天出什么事了？”

姚琛趁机继续追问今天发生的事情。

“诶诶诶，说好不提煞风景的事了，吃吃吃！”

“你们在哪里啊~你们都老了吧~达拉达拉~我的~那些~肉啊”

翟潇闻光速转移话题，不给夏之光说话的机会，甚至开始唱起了歌。

姚琛见翟潇闻是打定主意不告诉自己，也不自找没趣了，开始跟夏之光唠嗑。

“夏警官自己在北京打拼，也是挺辛苦的吧”

“也不算，小时候就出来了，在北京有些朋友，也不算辛苦。”

“那还好呢，现在这社会，多个朋友多条路嘛。”

“那是，不过最近经济可不景气，姚琛你是做金融的啊？你可悠着点，我身边不少朋友都赔了”

翟潇闻插了一句嘴，嘟嘟囔囔的说姚琛可厉害着呢，跟那那些小打小闹的朋友可不一样。

“别听翟潇闻胡说，我就是帮别人搞投资的，主要的业务都在海外，国内市场我可不敢碰”

姚琛一听这话笑了，连忙给夏之光解释。

“原来这样，不过主要业务在国外，回国开公司的还真挺少，你对国内市场难道没想法？”

“诶诶诶，夏之光好奇怪啊，职业病犯了啊？查我朋友户口啊？”

翟潇闻真是越听越不对味了，这俩人怎么回事啊。

“我没那个意思，我们俩不就瞎聊嘛，你觉得不合适那我就不说了”

夏之光感觉翟潇闻有些生气了，连忙为自己辩解一下。

“得了吧，就你这整天爱说话的嘴，我哪能管得住啊”

翟潇闻翻了个白眼，明显是不信的。

“你们关系真的不错啊，完全看不出来是半年前才成为室友的样子”

姚琛看这俩人斗嘴的样子，忍不住发出了感慨。

“别，你可别这么说。要说关系好，你跟周震南才是发展飞速吧！夏之光我跟你讲啊，姚琛对周震南可谓是一见钟情，现在他啊，一下班就去酒吧找周震南，天天去啊天天去，今天能逮到他吃饭也是我提前约了好久的”

“刚开始我寻思着周震南这人一看就不怎么好惹，姚琛肯定是追不到了，结果怎么着，今天啊，就今天，窝瓜蜜最新一期出了，封面是周震南，那么重点来了，周震南身上那件衬衣，姚琛的！”

“卧槽，你都不知道我有多震惊！我为他担心了一个多月啊，本来今天我是想找他喝酒问问进展的，结果一大早提前被剧透了！还是个反转结局！”

“你们俩才是迅速好不好啊！你的衬衣啊衬衣！周震南也不怕别人知道啊”

翟潇闻声情并茂，表情夸张到不行。

“你怎么知道衬衣是姚琛的”

夏之光插了句嘴。

“夏之光你重点好偏啊！重点是周震南啊！跟姚琛在一起了！他俩从见面到认识才一个月！”

“那个传奇的调香师周震南？”

“那可不嘛，就是他，我曾经的偶像，上次我跳你警车被你数落的那次，就是遇见他了”

翟潇闻跟夏之光一唱一和的，完全无视了故事的主人公姚琛。

“诶，你们俩说相声呢，我先声明，衬衣是个意外。我跟周震南呢，目前还是朋友关系，没有更进一步”

姚琛不能再让这俩人继续了，不然没完了。

“别解释，解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是事实。你能这么快找到恋人我是也是为你高兴的”

翟潇闻疯狂摇头，一副我不听我不听的样子。

“周震南是男的吧”

夏之光回过味来，带着疑虑看向姚琛。

“是的，如你所见。”

姚琛大大方方的承认，没什么好隐瞒的。

“那小翟…？”

夏之光突然变得有些怯生生的，对姚琛说话前还看了一眼正在喂水泥吃东西没在听的翟潇闻。

“我没有隐瞒过自己的性取向，翟潇闻是知道的，我对他没兴趣。不过至于他是不是，我没问过。”

姚琛寻找同类的雷达一直没错过，这次应该也不会错，夏之光，对翟潇闻可不是普普通通室友情呢。

“你要是有兴趣，可以自己问问他啊”

姚琛故意顿了顿，意味深长的说。

姚琛的话说的太直白，夏之光沉默了。他当然是不敢直接问的啊！

“什么？什么有兴趣？”

喂饱水泥之后的翟潇闻有些不适应突然安静的俩人。

“吃完了吧？吃完散摊，你是彻底解放了，我明天还得办公呢”

姚琛挥挥手，没有接话。

“对啊小翟，这么晚了，姚琛又喝了酒，不能开车了，早点也好打车，要不今天散了吧”

夏之光今天也是不想再跟姚琛有过多交流，总觉得再多少几句，他就要暴漏其他了。

姚琛也太会套话了，跟他这个警察比都不落下风的，况且姚琛跟那个周震南关系不清不楚的，让他有些担心小翟，今天早点结束，回去他要给翟潇闻提醒一下了。

“行吧行吧，姚琛快打车吧，我去结账，等你坐上车了我跟夏之光再走，我们散着步就回去了”

“你去吧，我不打车，有人接”

姚琛说着，突然小得意的笑了起来。

“哇，不会吧，我偶像周震南这么晚了跑过来给你当司机？你家庭地位不低啊！”

翟潇闻长大了嘴巴，夸张的酸姚琛。

姚琛不搭理他，想着周震南应该快到了。

一辆亮眼的蓝色跑车风驰电掣的朝他们开过来，最后一个漂亮的甩尾，停在了姚琛旁边。

嗯，车和开车风格，真的很周震南。

翟潇闻在旁边啧啧半天。

“人我带走了，你们没意见吧？”

周震南降下车窗，向夏之光和翟潇闻分别点头示意，看起来像是在征求意见，其实谁知道呢？

反正翟潇闻这话听起来就不像是想听到他们回答的样子，觉得这是在宣布主权。

“你没意见就好。我走了啊，你们回去路上小心，注意安全啊”

姚琛见人来了，心里有些欣喜，赶紧跟转身跟同伴告别，想跟周震南早点独处。

“好的，请你务必小心，注意安全”

夏之光在姚琛坐上车后，突然来了一句。

“周震南开车还是很稳的，你们放心，保证不跟你在警局见”

姚琛一愣，随后笑笑表示不用担心。

“好的好的！你们快走吧，我们也走了，拜拜拜拜！”

翟潇闻见气氛有些尴尬，匆匆的跟姚琛告别，连忙推着夏之光走人。

车开出去很远之后，周震南一直不说话，像是被夏之光说恼的样子，姚琛因为心里有事，也沉默不语。

最后，这片宁静是姚琛打破的。

“你认识夏之光”

姚琛很随意的开口，尽量不让自己语气里的疑惑显得那么明显。

“那是谁”

周震南开着车，也是不紧不慢的答着。

“最后跟我说话的那个”

“不认识，你朋友我怎么会认识”

“可是我看你刚才跟他也打招呼了”

“有点眼熟而已，他是个警察吧？”

“这你都知道？”

“怎么吃醋了？我开有酒吧，虽然是清吧，但多多少少都会跟警察打交道的，这警察，我在酒吧门口见过几次。”

姚琛这让话一出口，周震南听出意思了。

“我没吃醋”

姚琛难得脸红，一副心思被猜中的样子，不好意思的反驳着。

“我对其他人没有兴趣，你不必担心。”

“在这方面，我没有怀疑过你”

两人会心一笑，不再说话。

各自都得到了满意的答复，车里的气氛明显好了起来。

车子在夜里疾驰，不知多少街道被照亮，又有多少无人看见的角落被隐藏。

小剧场：

“喂！你怎么回事啊，你干嘛那样说啊，搞得姚琛肯定尴尬了！”

翟潇闻走远后忍不住埋怨夏之光，他说的话太不合时宜了。

“我是真的有些担心姚琛”

夏之光还是很忐忑，在思考有些事要不要发告诉翟潇闻。

“担心啥啊？就姚琛那个体格，你咋不担心一下我偶像呢？就他那单薄的小身板，我看着都于心不忍，啧啧”

“……我不是说这个”

“那你是搞得哪一出啊？莫名其妙的”

翟潇闻还有些不服气。

“额…他俩都是男的”

夏之光想了想还是算了，赶紧转移话题，就翟潇闻这个脑回路，有些事还是不知道比较好，他回来私下跟姚琛谈谈吧。

“男的怎么了？你搞歧视啊？”

翟潇闻一听这话不乐意了，停下来，敌视的看着夏之光。

“不是不是”

“我的意思是你对这件事什么看法啊”

夏之光赶紧解释，但一时情急，问了他心底的那个问题。

他赶紧观察翟潇闻，好在翟潇闻没有翻脸的意思，他才稍微安心。

“能有什么看法啊，喜欢就是喜欢喽，跟性别没关系”

翟潇闻快速的回答着，这有什么好思考的。

“那你也是吗”

夏之光觉得自己的声音有些颤抖，他还是问出来了。

“我？不一定，目前没遇到让我心动的女人，也没遇到让我心动的男人，以后遇到再说吧”

翟潇闻这次沉吟了一会，想了挺久才开口的。

“是吗”

“对啊”

“那知道了”

“嗯？你知道什么了？你好奇怪啊夏之光，自从提到周震南你就奇奇怪怪的，你不会也喜欢他吧？”

“我不喜欢他”

“那你怎么回事嘛”

“没事”

……

……

一路上翟潇闻吵吵闹闹，夏之光反倒是沉默不语了。

04完。


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章适合配《何妨》——茄子蛋。这首歌食用。  
> 本章一句话提及小洛豪，0717是任豪生日。  
> 光电潇应在小剧场出现

05

一个平平常常的清早，姚琛在自己家醒来。

床边整整齐齐的放着一套干净衣服，是他的搭配风格。

床头还放着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，是他最喜欢的加浓美式。

“醒了就快起床吧，中午饭都快做好了”

只见周震南路过房门口，手上还端着一盘散发着香味的饭菜，催促着他起床。

突然之间姚琛有些满足，盯着一级红没有周震南身影的门口傻笑，感觉生活就应该是这样的。

夜晚有人能占据你的心，早上起来他也能填满你的胃。

姚琛心里那不为人知的角落，有一朵名叫周震南的花，种了进来，生根发芽。

“来了来了！让我尝尝周大厨的手艺”

姚琛快速的穿上衣服，一口饮尽咖啡，一点都不觉得苦，高声的回应着周震南。

“来点评一下吧，我做的怎么样”

周震南还穿着围裙，就先把饭菜摆好盘，示意他尝尝看。

“吃饭之前我可以问一下，之前那个高冷的周震南去哪里吗？你是他的双胞胎弟弟周震西吗？”

姚琛看着一桌子的菜有些吃惊，往常的周震南可不像是为人洗手作羹汤的类型。

“对，之前的周震南消失了，现在是钮钴禄周震南，简称周震西，你还有什么问题吗”

周震南翻了个白眼，不等姚琛了，自己开始动筷子。

“嘿嘿嘿，就是觉得有点不真实，搬过来这么久，你怎么突然想着做饭了”

姚琛傻笑着，也听出来周震南对他的无语了。

上次周震南带他回家之后，他们算是半确定了关系。

有一天周震南在他公司附近谈生意，跟客户聊的比较晚，他去接上周震南的时候，也没什么饭店开着了，于是提议去他家，他做给周震南吃。

周震南同意了，之后周震南好像吃不惯外面的饭菜了一样，就想吃姚琛做的，姚琛也宠着，一天三餐的按时都周震南做了送过去，到后来周震南嫌麻烦，就直接住到姚琛家里去了。

所以才有周震南穿着他的衬衣去拍杂志的事。

那天是周震南前一天睡的太晚，早上被莉莉吵醒的时候太匆忙，完全忘记了要去拍杂志的事，就直接从衣柜里捞了件衣服就去了。

虽然他们住在一起了，但是两个人都很没有刻意的让关系再进一步，想着顺其自然就好。

“味道怎么样？”

周震南夹了一口西红柿炒鸡蛋在嘴里，又给姚琛挖了一勺。

“嗯...好吃”

姚琛狐疑的看着周震南面上毫无异色的吃着同一道菜，有点怀疑自己的味觉是不是出问题了，这也，太甜了吧。

“真的假的，我吃不出来，你别骗我”

周震南看姚琛一副咽不下去的样子，明显是不信。

“吃不出来是什么意思？”

一听这话姚琛整个人僵住了。

“老天给了我超乎常人的嗅觉，同时没收了我的味觉，很公平”

周震南满不在乎的解释了一下，多年来都是这么过来的，东西能不能吃出味道他早已不在乎了。

“这怎么能说是公平”

姚琛这一刻很心疼，他难过的看着周震南。

“不要用这种眼神看着我，告诉你不是让你可怜我的，只是觉得如果我们以后要一起生活，你总该知道的”

周震南心底涌起一股焦躁，这事他是经过深思熟虑后才选择高速姚琛的，自己也接受了这么多年，以为自己无所谓的。

可是看到姚琛伤心的样子，他突然觉得告诉姚琛这件事并不是一个好主意。

“那之前说想吃我做的饭，让我以为我做的很好吃呢，原来是骗我的啊”

姚琛突然意识到一个问题，周震南之前可是因为怕他天天送饭太麻烦才住进来的。

“是很好吃。虽然我吃不出来味道，但是闻着就很香，而且是你做的，也比较安全，万一别人放了什么乱七八糟的东西，我也吃不出来，你肯定不会害我的，不是吗”

周震南难得吐了吐舌头，调皮的跟姚琛说着话。

有时候想想，周震南也不过是一个18.9岁的男孩，却有着超乎同龄人的成熟。

但自从跟姚琛在一起后，周震南或多或少的都恢复了些孩子气。

“我”

“哎呀，我知道你肯定不会，你不会还要给我发誓吧！别把我当小孩呀！我相信你的”

周震南飞快的打断了姚琛的保证，不是很想听这一类的话，誓言这种东西有什么用，能加到香水里吗？香水还会挥发呢

“快吃吧！吃完今天带你去个好地方~我的秘密基地哦”

两个人打打闹闹的吃着午饭，时间一过就到了下午。

姚琛在站月坠花折门口，一脸不可置信的看着周震南，用自己的头去碰他的额头。

周震南的脑袋上居然真的出了一头汗，但是额头并不热，这下姚琛真的有些慌了。

“你是突然发烧，把脑袋烧坏掉了吗？月坠花折我来过的啊”

“进来再说”

周震南象征性的推了一下姚琛，牵着姚琛的手，进了酒吧。

俩人在吧台里面站定。

这是姚琛第一次在白天参观酒吧，没想到吧台里面的空间比外面看起来的大多了。

周震南摆弄了下洗手池下面类似水井阀门的东西，吧台里酒柜下面毫无声响的开了一道门。

门里面一片漆黑，周震南做了一个请的手势。

“欢迎来到我的秘密基地”

一阵阵美妙的香气从黑暗的门后传来，不用猜就知道，这应该就是周震南平时调香的地方了。

姚琛很犹豫，神色变了几个来回，一直在门口迟迟不肯进去。

周震南也不催，就蹲在门口安静的等候。

十几个呼吸过去了，姚琛像是做完了思想准备，弯下身来，准备进去。

“调香师的实验室，知道人还是越少越好。你真的要把所有的秘密，都展示在我的面前吗？”

临进门之前，姚琛还是问了一句。

听到姚琛担心的话语，周震南的心算是放下了，姚琛只是在担心配方外泄而已，这个他可不怕。

周震南没说话，把姚琛推了进去。

“啪！”

头顶的灯照亮了整个房间，视线豁然开朗，是一个特别宽敞的空间。

没有姚琛想象中的实验室场景，比较惹眼的首先是一个陈列柜，上面的瓶瓶罐罐里装了一堆日常用品，甚至他的一张名片也在内。罐子的外面贴着各式各样的标签，但是没有一个文字。

柜子的旁边是一个空无一物的巨大培养皿，里面被清洗的很干净，看不出来装过什么。

再就是整个酒吧的监控，这是很正常的，毕竟是开店的。

“这才是我平时工作的地方，吧台从来不招待客人不让人靠近也是这个原因。”

周震南扯过一把椅子，推向姚琛，他自己坐了另一个。

“你平时就住这里啊”

姚琛环顾四周，看着这房间的配置，床，简易的厨房，浴室，都是周震南生活的痕迹。

“家太远，在这住比较方便，酒吧和实验室都在这。”

“椅子挺舒服的”

姚琛也没有过多的观察周震南的实验室，没怎么看直接坐在了周震南旁边，毕竟是藏着商业机密的地方，太过关注也不好。

“我专门挑的，你喜欢就好。对了，给你尝尝我最新的调酒”

周震南起身，去厨房拿出来几个瓶瓶罐罐，随便一兑，倒了两杯。

“我现在算是知道，为什么你请了那么多调酒大师，都没把你教出来了”

姚琛一脸苦涩，他现在已经知道周震南是没有味觉的，又想到他们第一次喝酒的晚上，周震南也是这样调酒的。

“这次不一样，我在做新的香水的时候用了特殊的方法使花朵的汁液在可食用的基础上还保持了它最原本的味道，我虽然尝不出味道，但是鲜花的味道我很了解”

周震南摇了摇手里的杯子，得意的跟姚琛说着，在求夸奖的样子。

“我的周震南真厉害”

姚琛闻着香味扑鼻的饮品，都是他没闻过的味道，如果每一种味道都做成香水，单独一个都可以做一个系列的主打了，这个称赞是真心诚意的，他都有点舍不得喝了。

“我能调出来一次就能调出来第二次，没什么可惜的，这是专门为你定制的”

周震南看姚琛一副很可惜的样子忍俊不禁。

姚琛小口小口的喝着，每喝一口，姚琛都在回忆着跟周震南认识的点点滴滴，刚认识是惊艳，再后来是好奇，了解之后是欣赏，现在是只想跟这个人，一辈子在一起。

一杯没有多少，很快就见底了，姚琛也终于决定跟周震南坦白。

“今天我本来是跟你告别的，有些事情我需要回韩国很长一段时间，可能不会回来了。之前我还打算问你，要不要跟我一起去。但是现在我决定，不走了”

姚琛面带愧意，他没想到要跟周震南告别的今天，周震南会带他来这里，现在事情变得更复杂了。

“艾米今天早上来给你送机票了。”

一直淡定的周震南现在是真的意外了，他是知道姚琛今天要飞，但是不知道他可能不回来。

姚琛沉默不语，这种情况很少出现在他们之间。

“我其实一直很好奇，你把我照顾的很好，面面俱到，记得我一切的小习惯，也包容我的一切，但其他的部分，一从来不提不问，试探也没有。”

“我住进你的家里，穿着你的衬衣拍封面，用你的朋友圈发我们的合照，这些你都没有拒绝，但是也没有表现得特别高兴，甚至在那方面，你都没有对我表现出太大的欲望。我感觉一直以来你只是在扮演周震南称职的的男朋友这个角色。”

“如果说是因为，我们在一起时间不够长，你不够喜欢我那解释的通。可是现在你又为了我要彻底留下来，姚琛，你真的好矛盾”

周震南决定问清楚，姚琛到底怎么想的，他好像从来都没有了解过姚琛。

如果说早晨周震南是在姚琛心里种下了一颗种子，那么现在，它开花了。

姚琛的内心还在挣扎，他有太多顾虑，他不想给周震南带来不安定的因素。

周震南是敏感的，细腻的，他当然知道姚琛对他的好是真心实意的，也能感觉到他的挣扎。但是，这是不够的，对他来说不够，他要的是毫无顾忌的，全部的姚琛。

所以今天，他在两个人的杯子里，加了点料。

“姚琛，如果你决定留下来，留在我的身边，那就要接受全部的我，而不是随时可以抽身而走的一部分，我要你的全部”

周震南双眼猩红，不停的用舌头舔舐着嘴唇，吞咽着口水，拉扯着衣服，一步步的走向姚琛。

“周震南，如果你是一朵正在盛开的花，拥有万人的喜爱，那我的全部，则是会将你的整个花圃冲毁的河流，你将被埋在河底，不复存在”

姚琛很自责，他愧疚的低着头，没有察觉到周震南的异状。

周震南站在姚琛身前，在他的发丝上落下轻轻一吻，然后将发丝含入嘴里，重重的往外扯。

“周震南，你.唔唔！！！”

头上的疼痛感将姚琛从纷乱的思绪中拉了回来，他想要推开周震南，却又被周震南狠狠的吻住了双唇。

这一个充满占有欲的吻，周震南青涩的在他嘴里横冲直撞，牙齿，舌头一起纠缠着他口腔里的每一个角落，血腥味充满了两人的口腔，不知是谁的鲜血。

姚琛瞬间崩溃，也激烈的回应着周震南，什么计划，什么生意，都被他抛到了脑后。

一直以来姚琛都在努力的回避着跟周震南产生更生层次的交流，而周震南是想尽一切办法要拉着姚琛共沉沦。

所以，姚琛接受他邀请的那一刻起，他就别想逃了。

叛经离道是周震南的家常便饭。扮温情也好，手段恶劣也罢，他只是想姚琛卸下伪装，真实的面对他，就算姚琛会将人淹没又怎样呢？

生活在暗无天日的规则世界里和被淹没相比，后者有姚琛，就算溺死又何妨呢？

小剧场：

“翟潇闻，姚琛今天联系你了吗？我今天打了他好多个电话，都是无法接通，我怕他出事”

夏之光一接到局里的通知，就急急忙忙的跑回家，找翟潇闻询问。

姚琛的定位信号不见了，之前一起吃饭时候他给姚琛手机里放的定位消失了24小时，又是在周震南今年生日的前几天，他害怕极了。

“没有啊，最近他不是忙着给周震南筹备生日的事呢，都没怎么联系。你怎么回来了，我刚想给你打电话呢！你知道不，我之前那个杂志社被国外的一个公司恶意收购了，空降了一个新主编，叫何洛洛，直接把原来那个主编给T了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真是大快人心啊”

翟潇闻正在家里训练水泥，就看夏之光急吼吼的跑了过来。

他辞职以后，就专职在家当宠物博主，每天拍拍水泥的美照，给它剪剪视频，发一些生活上的日常，吸引了一大批粉丝。

“你有他秘书的电话吗？你问一下，最近一次见姚琛是什么时候！姚琛从昨天中午开始到现在，定位系统上哪里都找不到他！”

夏之光情急之下，暴露了自己在姚琛手机上装定位的事。

“什么什么失踪了，夏之光你说清楚，你怎么会在定位姚琛！我有他秘书的联系方式，你别急啊，我问问艾米”

翟潇闻傻眼了，不明白现在是什么情况，但是还是先给艾米打了电话，询问情况。

出于某种不安的因素，翟潇闻还给莉莉去了电话。

“打完了，艾米说昨天早上她去给姚琛送机票，没见到人，是周震南收的。机票是昨天凌晨飞韩国的，可是今天早上韩国那边的人也说没接到姚琛。”

“而且我也问了莉莉，她说一天多没见到周震南了，电话也是打不通，但是有熟客说昨天在去酒吧周围，看见过周震南和姚琛”

翟潇闻意识到真的发生了什么事，慌张的问着夏之光。

“怎么回事啊，怎么俩人都不见了”

听完翟潇闻的转述，夏之光觉得天都塌了，他的判断果然没错，周震南真的有问题！可是现在把翟潇闻的朋友姚琛搭进去了，他却不知道该如何解释。

“你说话啊夏之光，你是不是有事瞒着我啊！你说啊你说啊！”

翟潇闻看着夏之光满脸懊悔的样子，急的不能行。

“你别急，事情也许没有我想的那么糟糕，等下确认了再给解释。姚琛除了他秘书，你还知道他关系比较好的朋友的电话吗？也许他没有出事呢，只是去找朋友玩了”

夏之光一看翟潇闻六神无主了，自己赶紧调整过来状态，安抚翟潇闻。

“有一个。是姚琛留给我以备万一的，他那时候说近期要去韩国一段，有时候可能会联系不上他，让我有重要的事需要帮忙的又联系不到他的话，就让我打那个电话”

翟潇闻想了想，好像记起来前几天姚琛给过他一个联系方式。

“好，你快打打看”

夏之光好像看到了救命稻草，希望姚琛只是去办事了吧。

“你打吧，我现在好慌，不知道说什么，我把电话给你。”

“行”

“ 010-1551-0717”

“好，我这就打过去”

“是空号，翟你有没有记错？”

夏之光赶紧打过去，结果是空号。

“不会啊，就是这个，你看嘛！010-1551-0717，任豪！我绝对没记错！当时还是姚琛给我输进去！他总不可能给我空号逗我玩吧”

翟潇闻反驳，他怎么会弄错，赶紧拿手机给夏之光看。

“你说谁？”夏之光没有接过手机，听到任豪这个名字的时候大惊失色。

“任豪啊，你不会也认识吧”

“但愿不是我知道的那个”

夏之光接过翟潇闻的手机，拿出来一个仪器，放在了上面。

几乎是仪器放上去的一瞬间，刺耳的警报声就开始响了。

“这是怎么回事！这是什么意思！他怎么会响啊，我的手机有问题吗！这是昨天刚换的啊”

夏之光不说话，拆开翟潇闻的手机卡槽，把手机卡取了出来，瞬间警报就不响了。

“又又不响了，我的手机卡有问题吗？我好久之前的卡了”

翟潇闻彻底迷惑了，这是什么情况。

“你的卡没问题，动过手机卡的人有问题。你的手机卡是定制的，被人换过了。那个电话，只有用你这张卡打过去，才会通”

夏之光拿着翟潇闻的手机卡仔细查看，果然找到了专属那个集团的标志。

他怎么就没想到呢？韩国回来的，又是搞金融的，他整个目光全放在周震南身上了忽略了好多细节。

“什么？！怎么会！那你赶快打啊！问问姚琛的下落！”

翟潇闻大呼不可思议，他身上怎么会发生这样奇怪的事情。

“不行。小翟，你的手机卡我需要带回局里一趟。不过我现在可以告诉你一个坏消息和一个不太坏的消息”

夏之光苦笑着把这张卡拍给局里，先让人再查看一遍，但是应该是不会错了。

“这时候你就别再逗我了，有话赶紧说吧”

“不太坏的消息是姚琛应该没有生命危险，但坏消息是如果姚琛再出现，警方会立即将他逮捕。”

“啊？”

“周震南不会放过他的猎物的，姚琛是那个集团的人，不会那么轻易的死掉，但是想要逃出来，那只有杀死周震南这一条路。”

05完.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来准备让姚琛先掉马的，最后决定还是让他俩一起掉马吧。   
> 下一章主要是这俩人买可乐的具体内容。  
> 同时揭露身份！大家可以猜猜！


	6. 06（车）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要是掉马和车，没什么情节。

06

周震南坐在姚琛的怀里，两人激烈的拥吻着，姚琛伸手去环抱住周震南，摸到的却是他赤裸滚烫的皮肤。

“周震南，你...”  
姚琛睁开眼，双眼中满是震惊，在他怀里的周震南一丝不挂。  
凌乱的衣服被扔在地上，那不规则的破损显示出衣服主人是把它们撕掉的而不是脱掉。

“你不喜欢吗？毫无保留的我，换一个毫无保留的你”  
周震南嗤笑，开始从姚琛的喉结一路亲吻到姚琛的耳垂，最后在姚琛的耳边低语。

“怕你要不起”  
姚琛收紧放在周震南纤腰上的双手，狠狠心，一把将周震南推了下去。

理智回笼的姚琛意识到刚才喝下去的东西有问题，他不需要周震南为他做到如此，趁着一切还可以挽回，不如就此结束掉，失败的后果由他一个人独自承受就够了。

“呀，好像被你发现了。不过原因你可能猜错了哦”

“你是我选定的最后一个作品。你真的好香啊你知道吗？第一次见你我就闻到了，跟我一样的，那种不属于这个世界上的味道，可惜这世界上的庸人统统都闻不到。但是如果我把你跟之前的几个人一样，也做成香水，他们就能闻到了”  
倒在地上的周震南不怒反笑，眼中全是欣赏，趴向姚琛，边说边像小狗一样在姚琛身上乱闻一通。

“你说什么？！”  
姚琛看着在自己怀里已经近乎癫狂的周震南，他难以置信自己刚才听到的。

“你不是听到了吗？我的香水，是用活人做的！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！要我把详细过程也告诉你吗？这样你就可以回去交差了呢”  
周震南狂笑不止，眼泪都笑出来了，姚琛现在的样子真的好笑呢！  
“我一直都知道你是谁，可你为了躲避我，失去了提早知道真相的机会呢”

姚琛以为跟周震南在一起会给他带来危险，但是姚琛怎么就没想过，周震南就是危险本身呢？

“周震南，你好狠啊”  
姚琛此刻算是明白了，从他开始想要算计周震南的那刻起，就已经落入周震南的陷阱了。

“彼此彼此，FL集团的首席诈欺师。”  
周震南说完给了姚琛一个表扬的吻，他看中的人，果然也很不一般呢。

“既然你都知道了，怎么不动手？还是说这也是你动手的一部分？”  
周震南已经快把姚琛剥光了，姚琛想明白了前因后果，也不再有所顾忌，现在他只想确认一件事。

“no no no”  
“这个时候你怎么能吃醋呢？在我发现你的身份之后，我决定，你只能属于我，其他人不配。我现在，只想彻彻底底吃掉你”  
周震南扯下姚琛的皮带，想趁着姚琛没注意，要他的双手绑起来。

“哦？你确定能吃下我吗？只会下药的小家伙？”  
姚琛反手抓住了不安分的小手，扯下周震南手里的腰带，顺势将周震南的小手绑在背后，一个拦腰横抱，将人抱起，走向房间里的大床。

既然确定了周震南的心思，那他也没什么可顾忌的，小家伙得被教训一下才能长记性。  
姚琛毫不怜惜的把人扔在床上，站在床边开始把自己脱光。

“oh~~~不错啊”  
周震南双手被绑在背后，艰难的在床上坐起来，看了眼姚琛的下身，吹起了口哨。

“趴好！”  
姚琛把坐起来的小人有按回了床上，捞着周震南的大腿根部，将眼前的乳臀抬高。

周震南整个脸都贴在床上，身体呈跪趴状，背部凹了下去，臀部高高翘起，样子诱人极了，姚琛忍不住一巴掌落在周震南娇嫩的臀瓣上，

“啊~~琛哥哥好凶啊~”  
“姚琛，你知道人什么时候最香吗？就是现在，就是被欲望填满的时候，你真的好好闻啊，我太期待你沦为欲望囚徒时候的味道了”  
周震南不知死活的还在浪叫着勾引姚琛，完全不知道大难临头。

“真是不知死活”  
周震南黏腻腻的浪叫传入了姚琛的耳朵，他拿起床头不知名的乳液到在周震南的菊穴上，直接插入了两根指头，粗暴的给周震南扩张着，姚琛还是心疼周震南的。

“哎呀，姚琛的手指也好粗壮啊~啊~~~”  
周震南跟随着姚琛的手指扭动着，丝毫感觉不到痛的样子。

姚琛见周震南这幅淫荡的样子再也忍不住了，他整个人压在周震南身上，从周震南的尾椎骨开始向上吻去，手上也没闲着，不停的揉着周震南的乳臀压向自己的肉棒。

“啊~~~碰到了碰到了~是姚琛的大肉棒呢~”  
周震南感受到后穴被又大又烫的东西打在了上面。

“宝贝，一会再叫”  
姚琛声音沙哑的警告着周震南，一只手扶着周震南的腰，一只手扶着自己的肉棒，对着周震南娇艳的后穴，插了进去。

“啊！！！！~~~到底了~~啊~~~~”  
姚琛巨大的力道直接把周震南捅到了底，火热的肉棒烫着他甬道内的每一寸，这刺激让周震南分泌出了一股股的淫液。

“嘶...”  
异常紧致的肉穴夹的姚琛倒吸一口气，被湿软嫩肉包裹的快感冲上脑袋。

“哦呜.....动一动呀姚琛~~~动一下啊~~~”  
周震南在后穴适应了姚琛的尺寸后，他想要的更多，姚琛又不动，他只能前后扭动着臀部，自己用后穴吞吐着姚琛的肉棒。

“周震南，这是你自找的”  
姚琛本来是怕周震南会痛，毕竟润滑做的不都够，没想到周震南自己动起来了，那他也没必要在忍耐了。

姚琛握住周震南的腰，开始了快速的律动。姚琛的每一下都是重重的顶到周震南的最深处，再轻轻抽出，如此循环往复着，随着周震南不由自主的收缩，包裹着肉棒的肠道被姚琛彻底撑开了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！姚琛开始操我了！！！！好爽啊啊啊啊~~~”  
“啊啊啊啊~~~~姚琛~~~~你好用力啊~~~~啊~~~~~在重一点啊~~~~”  
周震南被这愉悦的快感包围着，他彻底的拥有姚琛了，姚琛就在他的身体里，跟他做着这世界上最原始的运动，通过被姚琛深深的占有，他能感觉到姚琛的一切。  
姚琛的每一下重击都打在了他的心口上，每一次都会觉得自己要被贯穿了。  
尽管如此，他还是想要姚琛再用力一点，再重一点，这样他才能铭记此刻的欢愉。

做爱本来就是这个世界上最快乐的事，更何况是跟姚琛一起。

“还要再重一点？”  
听到周震南的话，姚琛停了下来，是坏的开始轻轻的操弄着。

“哎呀，姚琛你别停啊~~~你把我解开，你要是不行，让我自己来”  
周震南双手还被捆着，对自己的身体失去了掌控，完全使不上力，他扭动着身子对姚琛叫嚣着。

“解开可以，自己来就不用了”  
姚琛说着就解开了周震南的双手，还硬着的肉棒也从周震南身体里抽了出来。

“啊~~~~舒服~~~~啊啊啊~~~~”  
“姚琛好大啊~~~好爽！！！！好深好深~~~啊啊啊”  
一下子轻松的周震南一下子直接把姚琛扑倒在床上，握着姚琛的肉棒，狠狠的坐了下去，双手按在姚琛的腹肌上，高高的仰起头，甩着腰，猛抬屁股，自己吞吐了起来。

“周震南，你真是个小淫娃！”  
姚琛双手撑在床上，看着周震南的表演，肉棒不禁又硬了几分。

“啊啊啊！！！姚琛你犯规！！！你怎么又变大了！！！啊啊啊啊啊~~~~”  
“呜呜呜.....啊啊啊啊啊啊 ~~~太深了太深了~~~~不要那么深啊~~~~啊！！”  
“慢一点慢一点！！！！太快了！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
周震南已经被完全撑开的甬道突然又被开发了一点，让他浪叫出声。姚琛开始用腰顶他之后他浑身都软了，他的力道自然是不能跟姚琛比的。这骑乘式能让姚琛更加深入，也让他更加疯狂。

嘴上说着太快了受不了，周震南还是配合着姚琛的节奏起起伏伏，殷红的小嘴吐着一句句淫言浪语，两只小手紧紧的掐着姚琛的双臂，恐害怕自己一松手就会被顶飞。

“南南来，给我舔舔”  
姚琛盯着周震南迷离的双眼，充血的红唇，按着周震南向他的胸前压去。

“唔唔....啧啧啧...唔唔.....”  
周震南一口咬住姚琛的乳头，开始吮吸，小舌头狂乱的舞着，卷着姚琛的乳头，想要把它吃掉一样。

“啊...南南的小嘴好棒啊~~好会吃奶啊~~~嘶...”  
姚琛的下身操着周震南，上身被周震南的软唇吮吸着，快感一波波的叠加，肉体上的刺激加上精神上的刺激弄得他兽性大发。

姚琛搂着周震南的腰就把两人的位置对调了，压下去的一瞬间周震南发出了难耐的尖叫，听得姚琛心情甚好。

“别急，你要的重一点来了”  
姚琛捞了一个枕头垫在周震南的腰下，调整好位置，开始新一轮的毫无保留的进攻。

“啊！！！！”  
“啊~~~~~~姚琛！！！！我要被顶穿了~~~啊~~~”  
“呜呜呜~~~~~啊啊~~轻一点啊~~~~啊~~~~不要~~~~啊~~~”  
“啊啊啊啊！！~~唔唔~~~太重了！！！姚琛！！！姚琛！！！~~~”  
突然的位置互调让姚琛进入到了周震南更深处的位置，他忍不住尖叫，随后姚琛把他的的双手被姚琛固定在耳边，双腿被打开成一字，全身的感官都集中到了后穴，滚烫的肉棒摩擦着他的内壁，周震南因为动情分泌出的淫水流到了两人交合的地方，粘上淫水的肉体相互拍时打发出了啪啪啪的声音，穴口处的淫水也被磨成了白色的沫沫。

姚琛操急了眼，哪里听得进去，周震南的求饶只会更加刺激着他的神经。他一次次的操弄都比之前更加激烈，周震南的浪叫都被撞歪了调，但是周震南也只能无助的承受着，姚琛正在兴头上，一会九浅一深，一会肉棒完全的出去再全部进来，但不管是哪一种，都满足了周震南最开始的要求，重重的操他。

“呜呜呜...我不行了...姚琛....唔唔...”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！别再快了！！！呜呜呜哇我真的不行了！！！”  
“放过我吧....”  
周震南忍不住的求饶，这是他不曾有过的灭顶快感，他早已失去理智，但是现在他快要在爱欲里要溺亡了。

“啊啊~！！！呜呜呜.....唔唔唔.....姚琛....”  
周震南被操射了，白色的精液从他的肉棒喷出，全喷到了自己脸上和身上，他无力的大口大口的呼吸着，感受高潮这一刻的快感。  
可是姚琛仍然没有停止，继续疯狂的操着他，让他持续的在这种快感中椎间崩溃，直至红着双眼哭出声来，哽咽着呼喊着姚琛的名字。

“周震南，这是自找的，我警告过你了”  
“我可不会放过你的”  
姚琛看着身下的可怜兮兮的样子丝毫没有同情之意，继续在周震南身上发泄着浴火。

被操哭的周震南只能让姚琛更加失去理智，此时的姚琛已经化身欲兽，只想将身下的人生吞活剥，哪里能放过。

“唔唔...姚琛....姚琛......”  
周震南被欲望淹没，只能反复的叫着姚琛的名字，不知道是在祈求解脱还是想要的再多一点。

啊...我要到了周震南...呼...”  
在不知道周震南又高潮了几次以后，姚琛也要到了，他快速的在周震南身体里抽插几百下，猛地抽出肉棒，拉起周震南，让周震南卧在他的身下，把肉棒塞进了周震南的小嘴里。

“唔唔....咳咳....呜...”  
周震南的下身突然空荡，紧接着上面的嘴就被塞满了。  
姚琛滚烫的精液直射他的喉管，他喝下了好几口，但是太多了，姚琛的肉棒太大，他的嘴又太小，他被呛住了，再也喝不下去，精液只能顺着他嘴的缝隙流了出来。

“舔一舔宝贝，舔一舔，别让精液流出来”  
姚琛粗鲁的把流出周震南嘴角的精液游泳手指塞回了周震南的嘴里，还不停的搅弄着周震南的软舌。

“唔唔！！呜呜呜....”  
周震南一边吃着姚琛的精液一边抬头用责怪的眼神看着姚琛，他委屈极了，现在的姚琛，根本就不是他原来认识的样子。

“我是个骗子啊，你不是早就知道了吗？人体调香师周震南”  
姚琛莞尔，漏出一个完美的笑容，抽出手指，抬起周震南的下巴，在他的唇上落下安抚一吻。

“你！”  
周震南气绝，他没想到姚琛居然那这个反将他一军。

“别生气啊，我们可以好好的重新认识一下，从肉体开始”  
说罢姚琛就抱起周震南走向浴室，夜晚还长，可不能就这么浪费。

“啊！！！呜呜呜呜呜！！！你放开我！！！！”

06完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他俩的身份你们猜到了吗~


	7. 07

07

“唔...”

长久以来的生物钟让姚琛在太阳升起前醒了，但是浑身的疲惫让他不想起床。

他环顾四周，凌乱的房间和已经不成样的大床，代表昨天发生的一切都是真的，不是他的梦境。

周震南在他的怀中熟睡，睡梦中的周震南比想象中可爱，紧闭的双眼有些红肿，是昨天哭太惨的缘故，本身就很性感的小嘴现在更红更肿了，他不禁伸手去触碰这可爱的小嘴，回味一下昨晚上的销魂滋味。

谁知手刚碰上就被周震南打掉了，不安的周震南在他怀里转过身，背对着他，继续睡了。

此情此景让姚琛心底倍感幸福，他从未想过有一天，能拥抱着心爱的人，没有所谓秘密带来的负担，就这样醒来。

姚琛以前因为工作需要扮演过很多种人，也扮演过许多个角色，他总是能很精准被抓住人心然后获取他想要得到的秘密，只有周震南，让他想靠近却又害

怕。

可能潜意识里已经爱上周震南的缘故，所以身为行为学专家的姚琛，总是强迫自己不刻意的去分析周震南，现在想想，周震南漏出的马脚也是很多。

姚琛的生物钟一直很准，哪怕像昨天那样的激烈运动过后，他今天还是正常醒了，自从周震南来他家住了以后，他每次都是被周震南叫醒的，可见这个小家伙平时没少给他喝乱七八糟的东西，也没少翻他的东西。

还有他的传奇香水问世很多年了，实验室却在酒吧里，他父母留给他的房子几乎没有人生活的痕迹，这里倒是生活用品很多。现在看来，开酒吧根本不是为了调酒，而是为了掩盖在这附近莫名失踪的人口。

之前周震南的温顺和所谓占有欲的表现，不过是为了让他放下戒心，如果周震南没有爱上他，那昨晚上他喝下的就不止是春药了。

真是个爱情骗子啊

可谁让他心甘情愿落入名为周震南的陷阱呢？

想到这里，姚琛把怀里的人搂的更紧了。

“小骗子”

姚琛轻声的在周震南耳边说着，吻着。

“哪有你厉害...姚琛，你真的禽兽”

周震南总算是醒了，浑身的酸痛让他有些不适应，他翻个身都觉得自己骨头要碎掉了。

“那你准备那我这个禽兽怎么办呢”

姚琛看着皱着眉头的周震南，心情甚好。

“我就该直接把你做成香水”

周震南见姚琛毫无俱意甚至现在还调戏他，他恶狠狠的威胁着。

“噗，那来吧，我的身体随时属于你”

已经被识破的周震南对姚琛来说毫无危险可言，他甚至觉得这样的威胁有些可爱。

“可我舍不得”

周震南抚摸着姚琛的脸，仔仔细细的看爱人的面孔，褪去所有秘密的他，也不过是一个有了心上人的小男孩。

“我知道，但是我也没有说笑。我的身体你随时可以拿去做你任何想做的，能以姚琛这个身份留在你身边我很满足，但以你最后的作品留在你身边我也是愿意的，因为这都是我。我只希望我是唯一”

姚琛拿起周震南放在他脸边的手，轻轻一吻。

“姚琛...”

说周震南不动容他自己都不信的，虽然姚琛最初接近他的目的，是为了香水的配方，但是现在他也确信，眼前的人现在是真的爱他。

“这可能就是爱上一个人的代价，也许是我太极端，但人活在这个世界上，总要有些偏执的东西，对我来说，那就是你”

姚琛从小就活在谎言里，长大后更是用自己的所学去骗别人，在他的思想里，没有什么东西是真实的，除了死亡。

“既然如此，你最好活着，我对死人可没有兴趣。”

周震南突然使坏，捏着姚琛的脸，使劲往外拽。

“啊啊啊疼啊”

姚琛龇牙咧嘴的，周震南的手劲是真不小。

“清醒了吗？醒了就起来吧，昨天早上我把你手机里的定位给弄坏了，那个小特察现在估计要急疯了。”

周震南松开姚琛，起身穿衣服。

“夏之光吗？不用担心，我给翟潇闻留有一个电话。他现在应该也知道我的身份了，他不会让翟潇闻太担心我的。”

姚琛一愣，他没想到周震南已经把东西给他拿掉了。之前夏之光借他电话的时候他就意识到事情不对劲了，不过只是以为夏之光要想保护翟潇闻呢，现在看来，也是为了追踪周震南。

“不，他会更担心的。夏之光盯上我很久了，对我也有些了解，之前他可能担心你的生命危险，但是现在他估计是担心翟潇闻得知自己的好朋友会因为故意杀人罪被捕后会不会崩溃的问题”

周震南一边从衣柜里拿替换衣服给自己和姚琛一边给姚琛解释。

“那我们动作快点吧，出现一下就好了，我在国内的一切行为都是合法的”

姚琛接过衣服，快速的穿上。

“我让你难以交差了吗？我倒是可以把香水的制作流程给你”

周震南的动作顿了下来，FL集团名声在外，怎么说这次姚琛没成功，不会这么轻易没事的。

“不是你想的那样，我们的模式，不存在谁领导谁，其他人都不太喜欢抛头露面，任豪只是刚好在明面上，有些人就认为任豪是首领了。简单地说，我们是单独作业，付出相应的报酬让对方帮忙而已。之前调查你的资料，我也是有付钱给焉栩嘉的，焉栩嘉是个黑客”

“过一段我带你去见见他们，你应该会喜欢的。”

姚琛对周震南的担心倒是没多大想法，但还是解释了一下。

“那就没事了，我们出去吧，现在是晚上，希望莉莉没有逃班”

周震南穿戴整齐，站在门口等姚琛。

“走吧，外面的世界在等着我们”

姚琛走近周震南，在他唇上落下一吻。

月坠花折，吧台。

“老板啊老板啊，你到底在哪啊，你千万不要出事啊”

莉莉坐在吧台外面，一边喝着就一边念叨着。

她被那个小警察搞得心烦意乱的，说什么老板要死了，他才要死了呢！生气！

“莉莉，说了多少次，上班时间不要喝酒”

周震南和姚琛从实验室里出来，就看见莉莉在偷懒。

“啊！老板！还有小帅哥！你们从哪里冒出来的！我们找了你们一天了！手机也打不通！”

莉莉大惊失色，她一直坐在吧台，这俩人什么时候进去的？

“出去玩了，那地方太偏，没信号”

姚琛摸摸鼻子，不太好意思的回答道。

“哎呀，你们回来就好啊，我回头得骂那个小警察说一顿，让他瞎说话！”

莉莉看到老板回来了真是太高兴了，想去拥抱周震南。

“不用这么热情”

周震南嫌弃的推开一身酒味的女人，他真是不知道，酒到底有什么好喝的。

“老板你真是绝情，诶？我看你们这一副餍足的样子。啧啧啧，小帅哥，看不出来啊，你下嘴真狠呐”

被推开的莉莉有些伤心，她眼睛一瞄，看到自家老板露出的皮肤上，都是被啃过的痕迹，目光不纯的盯着这俩人。

“咳咳，不敢当不敢当”

姚琛压下被周震南捏着腰间嫩肉的疼痛给莉莉回了一个微笑。

“嗨呀，狗眼都快瞎了，你们自己在这秀恩爱吧，我走了”

莉莉看不惯这两个狗男男的小动作，翻个白眼，又从吧台里拿了瓶酒走了。

老板没事，她又可以混吃等死了，其他的，才不关她的事呢！

“哎呀呀呀，你轻点啊，周震南，你学会使用暴力啊，你可被欺负我”

姚琛看人走了，才敢跟周震南抗议。

“到底是谁欺负谁啊，我真是丢脸丢到莉莉面前了”

周震南指着自己还红肿的手腕和身上没消下去的痕迹对着姚琛吼了起来。

“别生气啊，我的错，我的错，我回家做饭给你吃好不好？算是赔罪”

姚琛家门口。

“夏之光，你说姚琛会回来吗”

翟潇闻坐在警车里，整个人惴惴不安的，看着夏之光不停的在左右观察，他更慌了。

“会的，一般来说，他刚刚逃出来，肯定会找朋友帮忙的，但他知道我是警察，肯定不会来找你了，公司人又太多，他肯定会回家的”

夏之光跟翟潇闻保证着。

“那，那万一，他如果没杀人呢？会不会有这种可能”

翟潇闻内心还抱着一丝希望，他不希望姚琛有事。

“那恐怕我们就见不到姚琛了。小翟，你根本不了解姚琛，也不了解周震南，我们专案组盯上他很久了，你知道月坠花折什么意思嘛？一个香水品牌，叫这个名字。听起来挺美，但它是形容美人死亡的词语！过去几年里，有多名女性的失踪最终都指向了周震南，这也是我为什么跟踪姚琛的原因，我怕他成为下一个受害者。”

“姚琛身为FL集团的核心成员，如果没有点保命技能我是不会信的，国外警方一直想找他们犯罪的证据，多少警员因为调查他们莫名失踪了，可最后都不了了之了。他们做事的手段，也没有比周震南干净到哪里去。”

“他们都不是什么好人。”

夏之光只能跟翟潇闻说这么多了，更多的，讲了只会让小翟担心。

“可是...可是姚琛是我的朋友，他没有害过我，我只是担心他”

翟潇闻还想说什么，被夏之光的手机来电的打断了。

“喂，张局，我在。那件事跟小翟没有关系，他不知请的，好的。”

夏之光听着电话里的消息，自己之前的判断果然没错。

“怎么了？我什么不知情？”

翟潇闻听到自己名字有些不解。

“之前你待的杂志社，不是被恶意收购了吗？局里查出来了，是FL集团动的手，因为你跟姚琛关系密切，因为涉及境外资金的事情，刚才局里问我，这件事你知不知情。”

“原来这件事是姚琛做的啊，我那天吃饭的时候只是随口一说而已啊”

翟潇闻喃喃自语，他身边都是什么人啊。

“你是不是也有别的身份啊？你接近我是不是也有目的？”

翟潇闻沉默了好久，双眼通红的看着夏之光，今天一上午，他被一连串的消息快要压垮了。

“不是的小翟。我是被派来调查周震南的没错，但是我接近你完全没有目的”

夏之光急了，他就是担心这种情况出现。

“姚琛是犯罪集团的，周震南可能是连环杀人犯，你也不是小小的片警吧？”

听到夏之光也顾左右而言他的话，翟潇闻失去了对世界的信任。

“小翟我...”

“姚琛！！！是姚琛！！！还有周震南！！！他们一起的！都是活的！！”

翟潇闻突然使劲摇着夏之光，指着窗户外面大喊着。

“姚琛！哇！你还活着！真的是太好了！周震南也在，呜呜呜”

翟潇闻冲下车想给姚琛一个拥抱，却被夏之光给拦住了。

“小翟你别冲动！周震南，你涉嫌非法拘禁，我要带你回警局接受调查”

夏之光在事情没有明朗之前，不能让小翟靠近他们。

“夏警官，不对，夏队长，没有证据不要乱说话，他非法拘禁谁了，我吗？”

姚琛看起来不明就里的样子，反问夏之光。

“哼！我会找到证据的！你不要太得意，告诉你，偷换小翟手机卡也是违法的！”

夏之光气绝，这两个人，估计是狼狈为奸了。

“夏之光！他们两个都没事！你不要这样子！”

翟潇闻看着之前相处还不错的俩人，针锋相对心里非常不好受。

“夏队长不要生气啊，如果找到证据，欢迎你来问候我们”

周震南站在姚琛旁边笑眯眯的，继续说着风凉话。

“你们也别太过分了”

翟潇闻劝完这头劝那头，对着姚琛跟周震南说。

“小翟，之前瞒着你，不好意思了”

姚琛对翟潇闻这个朋友，还是很看重的。

“别这么说，你帮我出气的事我还没谢谢你呢”

“只是你们真的是夏之光说的那样吗”

翟潇闻看着面前如画的一对璧人，还是不太敢信。

姚琛跟周震南都没有说话，只是安静的站着。

“对不起，是我失言了。”

翟潇闻真想给自己一拳，夏之光还在呢，他问的是什么问题啊。

“杀人偿命，欠债还钱是讲道理的事情。但很多事情的发展是不讲道理的，夏之光在合租的时候遇见你算一个，放学路上我想摘一朵花送给我的母亲也算一个。区别就在于前者现在能让夏之光能带着你到处吃吃喝喝，而后者则让我吃一口姚琛做的菜还要幻想这是什么味道。”

“翟潇闻，不要对别人有太高的期待”

周震南难得跟翟潇闻心平气和的讲话，可惜讲的都是翟潇闻不爱听的。

“那如果...”

翟潇闻再一次的急哭了，他不知道该说什么好。

“小翟，周震南的话是要告诉你，这件事也许对你很残忍，但这就是真相”

“不要对任何人抱有有期待”

姚琛接过周震南的话，对好友忍耐心的解释着，但是说最后一句话的时候，是看着夏之光的。

“姚琛...”

“小翟，你该走了”

姚琛搂着周震南，转身进了家门。

翟潇闻在门外失声痛哭，夏之光无能为力，把人搂进怀里，默默安慰。

世事无常，悲喜不通。

“我们也会痛苦吗？”

“及时行乐就不会”

“真的吗”

“不然你要怎么说服自己呢？”

我的：

1 不完结了，接着写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的：
> 
> 1 不是开放结局，他俩没死，没死，没死！是he！  
> 2 我可能会把光电潇应，小王子和小洛豪跟爱河一起写成系列文（不一定 写，就这么一说  
> 3 谢谢大家的观看，第一次写双黑，就这么完结了还有点舍不得  
> 4 我们要做遵纪守法的好公民，故事只是故事，千万不要当真啊啊啊啊！  
> 5 最后再次谢谢大家~爱你们~疫情期间注意身体~  
> 最后摸爬滚打求爱心，求评论，求小蓝手~  
> 么么  
> 我们下一篇文章见。
> 
> 更多内容指路lofter：满嘴跑火车的我本人


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出镜：焉栩嘉
> 
> 光电潇应要下线一段时间啦
> 
> 小王子来了！猜猜赵磊身份嗷~

08 

马甲掉了日子也要照常过。

“周震南，要不要跟我去美国几天？”

正在收拾碗筷的姚琛，突然想起来什么。

“去美国干什么？”

周震南吃完饭躺在沙发上，正昏昏欲睡呢

“我们去美国给你过生日吧，如果你想，也可以见见的我朋友们”

姚琛斟酌了一下措辞，希望周震南不要反感。

“嗯，我想想啊，今年原本的计划进行不成了，去美国也行，我给香水那边的人打声招呼，不让他们筹备发布会了”

周震南想了半天，自己确实也没其他的计划了，出去旅游也算是不错的选择。

“很少听你提月坠花折的事，公司里的事不用管吗”

姚琛听到今年计划不成以后不好意思一笑。

“我又不会管理，我请了职业经理人来打理公司，我只负责给他们造香水”

周震南翻了个白眼，姚琛真当他全能啊，什么都会。

“那行，我们收拾收拾，先去把签证办下来”

姚琛收拾完碗筷，也坐到沙发上抱着周震南就是一顿揉搓。

“哎呀你别闹，需要办的手续你看着弄就好了，我积极配合”

周震南推搡着姚琛，不让他得寸进尺。

“真的吗真的吗？我没有闹，我哪里闹了？”

姚琛说着话，手就伸进了周震南的衣服里，摸上了周震南敏感的地方，一张狼口开始在他身上乱啃。

“啊...姚琛...大白天的，去房间里啊”

周震南的抵抗力几乎没有，象征性的挣扎了几下就主动勾上了姚琛的脖子。

“就不！就要在这里，你都好几天没让我碰了宝贝”

姚琛根本不听，继续动手动脚的。

沙发上就传出令人脸红心跳的呻吟声，此起彼伏。。

几天后，美国，拉斯维加斯。

周震南站在机场，看着街上人来人往，怀疑自己跟姚琛的沟通是不是出了问题。

“乡村之旅？大农场和小湖泊？”

周震南发问。

“这里确实有乡村农场和湖泊”

姚琛拉着站定不动的周震南，向前走着，跟前方的人挥手示意。

看着前方来车，周震南迟疑了一下。

“欢迎来到原罪之城，我的大本营”

“来吧，带你看看我成长的地方”

姚琛打开劳斯莱斯的车门，对周震南做出了一个请的手势。

拉斯维加斯的某处庄园。

管家带着佣人在大门口迎接着，见姚琛下了车，赶紧让人帮忙去搬东西。

“张叔，麻烦你了”

“不麻烦不麻烦，姚琛，好久不见了，嘉嘉估计还没醒，晚饭的时候，就能见到了”

“这就是南南吧，果然是一表人才啊”

姚琛跟张叔亲密的寒暄着，连带着周震南也一起，也收到了热情的欢迎。

“张叔你好”

周震南有些手足无措，他不是很适应。

“好好好，快进来吧，一路上辛苦了”

张叔看周震南也比较拘谨，没再继续。

“张叔这人就是热心肠，当初我们刚租下这里的时候，一个月不到庄园被我们弄得一团糟，有一次何洛洛差点把厨房点了，幸好张叔路过看到了，不然这里就要烧没了”

“最后当我们买下这里的时候，就问张叔能不能帮忙打理，张叔也乐得跟我们相处，就留了下来”

姚琛拉着周震南向庄园里面走，心情好了不少。

“庄园是张叔的？何洛洛不是那个杂志社的新编辑吗”

周震南看着这近千平的地方，真的有些吃惊了。

“对啊，张叔儿子买给他的，但是他自己着不喜欢就卖了，他还有其他住的地方，我国内那套房子也是跟张叔买的”

“...国人是真的很喜欢买房子”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“你看，我没骗你吧，湖泊，农场”

没走两步，姚琛指着门口的鱼塘，还有几匹马在散步的院子对周震南说。

“张叔，姚琛的房间在哪啊？”

周震南直接转身留给了姚琛一个不想搭理人的背影，率先跟着和蔼可亲的张叔去了房间。

在飞机上待了一天一夜，周震南只想洗个澡歇一歇，不想听姚琛说胡话。

周震南洗漱完毕，端着张叔送上来的热茶，安静的站在凉台上。

“在想什么？”

姚琛从背后抱住周震南，把小小的人搂进怀里，生怕他下一秒就消失了。

周震南没有说话，把杯子放在扶手上，用力的回抱着姚琛，把自己埋进姚琛怀抱的更深处。

“周震南...”

姚琛亲吻着周震南的软发，额头，最后是周震南颤抖的嘴唇。

绵长的吻让周震南喘不过气，姚琛的温热的呼吸环绕着他，让周震南第一次觉得失去呼吸，变成冰冷的尸体，再也感受不到姚琛的温暖，是一件太难过的事了。想到这，周震南突然猛烈的回吻着，夺取姚琛全部的呼吸。

“咳咳”

“虽然我不想打扰你们，但是该吃晚饭了。不过你们两个要是想吃别的，就当我出现过”

头顶银发的帅气的男孩子出现在隔壁的阳台，看了半天亲亲我我的小情侣，发现他们要转移阵地后出声。

“终于睡醒了？”

姚琛把周震南的脸搂进怀里，对着好友喊着。

“早就醒了”

“我的妈呀，你们亲了整整5分钟，都没注意到我”

焉栩嘉活动了一下手肘，看了眼手腕的表。

“焉栩嘉”

“那个黑客？”

“对，跟他相处啊，不要抢他的表就行，不然他会拼命的，还有不要跟他站的太近，我可不想你变成他的表架”

“好”

姚琛跟周震南一来一回的说着。

“我还在呢，就这样说我？不给我介绍介绍你怀里的那个？”

焉栩嘉在那边不满的跟姚琛喊着。

“不是你帮姚琛查的我吗？”

周震南回了一句。

焉栩嘉被噎着了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

姚琛嘲笑了一番好友，就带着周震南下楼了。

餐桌上每人面前都放着小火锅，有的锅里的红油汤翻滚着热气，格外喜人，有的锅里是一盆清水，外加孤零零的几颗葱姜枸杞。

“知道你们今天要回来，我特地准备了重庆火锅，挑的菜都是姚琛爱吃的”

“我还问嘉嘉了，南南喜欢吃什么，嘉嘉说跟姚琛一样”

“嘿嘿，我一想也是，吃饭能吃到一块去，才能好好过一辈”

张叔在大厅张罗着佣人们上菜，看到他们三个人过来，赶紧招呼着他们入座。

“谢谢张叔，张叔快坐”

“谢谢张叔”

“张叔你太贴心了！给我准备了清汤锅！”

三人都表达了对张叔的感谢，焉栩嘉尤其夸张。

“知道你最近不吃辣的嘛，清汤锅又不费事”

张叔坐在焉栩嘉旁边，少年的话逗笑了他。

“快吃吧，火锅底料是之前我儿子从重庆带过来的，保证你们能吃到家乡的味道”

“南南也是重庆人吧，你尝尝这毛肚，绝对好吃”

张叔刚坐下又闲不住的开始给大家夹菜，七上八下的给周震南涮好了毛肚夹了过去。

“谢谢张叔”

周震南站起来端碗接过毛肚，稍微吹了吹，直接就吃了下去。

“张叔，好吃”

周震南咽下毛肚，笑眯眯的跟张叔说着。

迄今为止，姚琛身边的人对周震南的热情没有让周震南心生厌烦，反而是有开朗的迹象，这让姚琛挺开心的。

“好吃就行啊，南南居然直接就吃下去了”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我们重庆人果然都是吃辣的一把好手”

张叔遇到老乡，吃着家乡火锅，开心地不得了。

“呵”

焉栩嘉看周震南面不改吃火锅被张叔夸了，龇牙咧嘴的笑了。

“笑什么啊，你看看你，脸红油锅的不敢吃，上次被辣哭的不是你了？”

张叔看似生气的说了一下焉栩嘉，话里透漏着心疼。

“没啥没啥，张叔你别再提我丢脸的事了，我求你了，我那是呛着了，不是辣哭了，哎呀”

焉栩嘉赶紧求饶。

晚饭的时间就这样在众人的吵吵闹闹中度过了。

半夜。

周震南躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，想着晚饭时候的事，焉栩嘉在饭桌上跟张叔还有姚琛斗嘴，他偶尔也插两句，这种家里有个老人的感觉，他很久没有体会过了。

周震南突然侧过头，叫了一声姚琛。

累了一天的姚琛精神也是有些不济了，听到声音也只是嗯哼了一声。

“红油火锅的味道我都不记得了”

周震南见姚琛没有醒过来的迹象，又继续说着。

“好想尝尝你喜欢的鸭肠的味道”

这次的声音周震南说的很轻，语气里充满了遗憾，害怕姚琛发现。

“不只是你喜欢吃的东西，还有你亲手做的饭菜，我也好想吃出来味道”

周震南知道，这只能是个长久的遗憾了，在他死之前，都不会实现了。

小剧场：

跟翟潇闻坦白的当天夜里。

“赵磊，过几天你有空吗？”

“怎么了琛琛，你说”

“我有个朋友，小时候失去了味觉，不是先天的，想让你帮忙看看，是什么原因造成的，还有恢复的机会没”

“可以啊，不过我最近比较忙，你要把他带来美国才行，我能抽出一天时间帮他检查一下”

“没问题，过几天我就带他回拉斯维加斯”

“呦，听你这语气，是周震南吧”

“焉栩嘉又给你打小报告了？这件事他也没给我查出来，我要少付他尾款了”

“早晚你都要介绍给我们认识的”

“啧啧，你就维护他吧，不跟你说了，到时候见”

“好的，美国等你”

姚琛挂上电话，看着周震南睡梦中还皱着的眉头，心里一阵酸涩。

“没事了南南了，都过去了”

也许是上午对翟潇闻说的那些话，让周震南埋在心里深处的事又翻了上来，夜晚周震南睡的及其不安稳，姚琛亲吻着他皱起的眉头，安抚着。

姚琛也是今天听周震南讲，才知道周震南的味觉的失去是人为的。

他真的好心疼周震南，周震南小小的身躯里，究竟还藏了多少会让他心痛的秘密啊，他希望是没有了。

08完。

1 明天起来我再捉虫

2 因为爱河里不会出现，所以无奖竞猜，张叔儿子是谁

3 赵磊的身份猜到了吗？ 跟黑客嘉嘉是不是很配呀~


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及的专业知识全部瞎编。
> 
> 你们的脑洞再大一点，就能发现我上一篇的问题是个陷阱了。
> 
> 一个提示：我的原文【因为爱河里不会出现】

09

“张颜齐！张颜齐！你昨天给周震南的茶里放什么了？他早上就没醒来”

姚琛慌忙的跑到“管家张叔”的房间，大吼大叫起来。

“就是磊磊说的做检查前先刺激一下他味觉神经的东西啊！你都不知道我有多心疼那些植物！”

张颜齐一大早就被姚琛的狮吼功摧残，真的是有些冤枉。

“你不如现在直接把他送过去，趁着他昏迷，直接把检查做了，再让磊磊把他弄醒，一举两得，我也不用再装管家了，我不要再喝老化药水了！”

张颜齐郁闷，计划是他们一起做的，东西是磊磊最后拍板定的，假扮管家的主意是姚琛出的，有问题了，找他做什么，他就是个做药的。

拉斯维加斯某私人医院里。

“怎么样？周震南是什么情况？”

手术室门外，姚琛见赵磊出来了，就上前询问。

“周震南有严重的神经衰弱你怎么不给我说？刺激他味觉的东西跟他吃的药物是有抗性的，这才导致了周震南的昏迷，已经帮他洗胃了”

赵磊对姚琛有些责怪，他身为医生，被人隐瞒病情很不高兴。

“我敢肯定我没见过他吃过药”

姚琛心中一惊，回想他们在一起的场景。

“你不是说他天天给你下安眠剂吗？说不定是趁你睡着才吃的”

张颜齐在旁边搭话，给好友提醒。

“他胃里确实残留有药物残留，具体的要去看他的检查结果才能知道，我们一起过去吧”

赵磊这下觉得事情的真相可能更加沉重，周震南隐瞒的事情还真多。

赵磊办公室。

“情况比我想的还要复杂，已经把他推去做全身检查了。”

赵磊看着周震南的检测报告，面色凝重。

“怎么说？”

姚琛强迫自己冷静下来，看赵磊的意思周震南的病情不简单。

“我检查了他的口腔内壁，发现他的味觉器官有遭到破坏的痕迹，损伤程度却还不至于让他彻底丧失味觉，况且你说过，他的嗅觉不仅正常而且异常灵敏”

“所以现在结合他洗胃的结果来看，可能是心理上的问题，让他彻底没有味觉的”

赵磊神情凝重，这个消息对姚琛来说太过不友好。

“治得好吗？”

姚琛还在争取更多的可能性，赵磊的医术他是信得过的。

“那说不好，要等他做完全身检查，资料传过来以后才能下定论。”

赵磊不想把话说死，他也要照顾好友的心情。

“跟味觉有关的地方就那么几个，口腔里没问题，那就只有神经中枢了。”

“其实周震南会得这个病也不奇怪，之前我就觉得他的香水哪里怪怪的，现在答案揭晓，他用活人做香水，他精神能正常才怪哩，但是他服用的药的剂量太大了，这中间肯定有问题”

张颜齐在旁边听了半天，看赵磊说话吞吞吐吐的，他直接指了指自己脑袋。

心想自己好歹他也是研究药物的，这点知识他还是知道的。

“你是说，他不是一般的神经衰弱？”

眼前的俩人一个是天才外科医生，一个是制药怪才，姚琛知道事情的真相，八九不离十了。

“对，不过先不用太担心，也要看一下具体的情况，有我跟颜齐呢，这也不是什么大病”

在医术上，赵磊对自己的信心还是很大的。

“叮”

“资料传过来了，我们先看看情况，说不定”

赵磊打开周震南的脑部CT图，眼前的景象直接让他失了声。

“我槽，不会吧？！”

“怎么了？”

张颜齐脏话直接飙了出来，姚琛则是一脸茫然。

“叮咚叮咚！叮咚叮咚！”

焉栩嘉来电。

“喂？”

赵磊木讷的接起电话。

“周震南的身份有问题，之前我发现周震南在警局的资料被保护的非常严密，他一个未立案的卷宗按理说不应该这样，我费了好大劲，今天才找到原因”

焉栩嘉的声音慌慌张张，这个消息对他来说也是很震撼。

“他是那个完成品”

“他是那个在外面的完成品”

赵磊和焉栩嘉的声音同步了。

“你知道了？”

“不止如此，教授的失踪，跟他有关”

焉栩嘉急急忙忙的又补了一句。

“嗯，我知道了，回头再说。”

赵磊挂上电话，这次的神情真的是凝重了。

“周震南，跟你们也有关系吗”

姚琛声音非常酸涩，他跟焉栩嘉和赵磊认识的过程并不愉快。

“我虽然很想否认，但这是真的”

赵磊知道姚琛在担心什么，但这就是事实。

赵磊跟姚琛的第一次见面并不愉快，那时候他刚炸了实验室，焉栩嘉受伤，身后还有人追杀，他们非常狼狈，可姚琛就在那种情况下，把他俩带回了家，自然是给本来就过得不安稳的姚琛带来了更多的灾难。

之后发生的一系列事情到现在赵磊都不想再回忆，如果那时候不是遇到了任豪，他们三个可能已经埋进黄沙里变成白骨了。

“呦吼~今天是什么好日子吗？拉斯维加斯最神秘的生物实验室要揭开面纱了？”

张颜齐对赵磊他们的故事非常感兴趣，从他接触制药这个行业开始，那个实验室，一直都是传说。

“生物实验室里的生物，都是活人。我跟焉栩嘉是半成品。半成品不仅会用来试药，还会被分配任务，我是医学方面的，焉栩嘉是电脑技术，有专门的人来教你。我们因为外界的刺激，发育早成长快，能力异于常人，但是这都是有代价的，如果当初实验继续下去，我们都活不过30岁。”

“所以在实验室遭到一次意外后，我跟焉栩嘉还有当时还没有被判为残次的另一个，联手摧毁了那个实验室。”

“什么意外？”

“实验室的主人失踪了”

“什么？！”

“焉栩嘉负责外界信息的获取，他发现教授在进入中国境内后一个月，就再没有消息了，也没有跟实验室联系迹象，于是他去找了那次教授的具体行程，无意中发现了一份秘密档案。”

“原来早在很多年前，她就在中国也抓了一个孩子实验，据说那个孩子跟药物完美结合，脑域被完全开但还活着。这次她就是想把那个孩子找回来，可惜的是，她一去就再没了踪迹”

“周震南就是哪个孩子？”

“对，焉栩嘉发现，跟周震南有关失踪的人里，有化名丹妮的教授，其他失踪的也是实验室在中国的人。而且周震南的脑部CT也显示了这一点，我跟焉栩嘉的脑部CT也是这样的，只不过周震南受刺激的区域更广，所以看起来更吓人”

“这么说周震南吃让自己镇静的药根本不是为了治神经衰弱让自己能睡好觉，而是因为脑电波太过发达，吃药强迫自己进入昏迷状态”

“周震南强啊，把害他的人做成了香水，真的牛逼”

张颜齐感叹了一句。

“你说你跟嘉嘉是半成品，继续试验活不过30岁，那周震南呢？”

姚琛不安的询问，这件事太过震惊了。

“这个我知道，当周震南的中枢神经全变成阴影的时候，他就离死不远了，看现在的情形，最多两年”

张颜齐的专业知识还是很扎实的。

“对，两年是极限了，而且按这个情况发展下去，最多一年，周震南就会先行疯掉”

赵磊很遗憾的告诉姚琛这个消息，他也是无能为力。

“不是还有个没被判残次的？他在哪？怎么样了”

这个消息对姚琛来说太过沉重，他更多的是担心周震南，他不想放弃任何一点希望。

“对不起，我答应过以后不会再打扰他了，而且他现在也帮不上什么忙了”

赵磊也很心疼好友，但是他有过承诺。

“你也别太伤心，大不了先把周震南冷冻起来，等我们想到办法以后，再给他解冻”

“而且我新药就是这个方向的，赵磊要是愿意提供更多关于实验室的信息，说不定再过几年，我可以缓解一下周震南脑部的问题”

张颜齐沉思了半天，想出了一个目前最可行的办法。

“实验室里的东西我是不会告诉你的，那是个潘多拉的盒子，不能再被打开”

赵磊很严肃的给张颜齐说，让他打消那个念头。

“这也不行那样不行，总不能看着周震南先疯再死吧？”

张颜齐小声嘀咕，责怪赵磊死板。

“你刚才说，关于那个人你答应过他，意思就是说，那个人还活的好好的”

姚琛想了半天，突然目不转睛的盯着赵磊。

“姚琛”

赵磊有些害怕姚晨这样的眼神，他以前见过，但那也很是不好回忆中的一部分。

“不再打扰他？他不怕自己突然发病吗？这样的人不放在身边怎么行”

“居然真的不在你们身边，那你们怎么放心曾经的同伴流落在外？”

姚琛步步紧逼，不放过赵磊的任何表情。

“姚琛！不要分析我！你答应过我的！”

赵磊急了，他不能让姚琛继续下去了。

“可是周震南快死了！你却什么都不肯说！”

“你之前毁掉实验室是他帮忙弄的，可是又说现在他帮不上忙了”

“之前是可以帮上忙了，发生了一些事情帮不上了。你们一直都在监控他？”

“告诉我他在哪？如果周震南还有救，那他就是最后的希望了”

“我要找到他，让他想起来”

姚琛跟本不听，继续观察赵磊的神色，想要得出自己的结论。

“姚琛你太过分了！不要这样子”

赵磊口不择言。

“你的表情很奇怪，你除了生气还有怜悯？”

“生气我要让那个人想起来，怜悯我...会难过？”

“我为什么会难过？”

姚琛找到了赵磊的突破口，继续逼问。

“姚琛你别再继续了，我跟张颜齐会想办法帮周震南的，不要再牵连别人进来了”

赵磊知道自己说多错多，他不能再被姚琛的话牵着回答了。

“对啊，你别这样啊，怪吓人的”

张颜齐在旁边心有余悸，这样的姚琛他第一次见。

“我相信你和张颜齐”

姚琛半天不说话，表情也缓和了很多，不似刚才那么吓人。

“你好好想想吧，过一会周震南估计就会醒了，先过去看看他再说吧”

赵磊看姚琛是想通了，偷偷抹了把冷汗，推着姚琛去看周震南。

现在估计只有周震南能让他冷静了。

三个人走到病房门口，赵磊去开门，姚琛突然停住了。

“怎么了姚琛？别担心，周震南现在还是好好的”

张颜齐拍拍姚琛的肩膀，让他安心。

“张颜齐，你爸呢”

只见姚琛低着头，轻声的问张颜齐。

“重庆啊！我爸刚给咱们寄过火锅底料！你不记得了？”

张颜齐觉得周震南没疯，姚琛先疯魔了。

“这个问题我也问过其他人，但有一个人的回答很有意思”

“不管是问爸爸还是问妈妈，或者其他人问，他的回答都是一样的”

“嘉嘉说他跟父母关系不好，这个借口确实好用”

“但他是真的跟父母关系不好，还是他意识里关于父母就只有一句机械重复的信息”

“姚琛...”

赵磊顿住了，抓着病房门的手，青筋暴起。

“世界上真的有翟潇闻这个人吗”

姚琛眼睛里充满了红血丝，神情恐怖的盯着赵磊。

小剧场：

一年前

视频中的何洛洛眨巴着他的大眼睛，可怜楚楚的看着张颜齐。

“不行，你别这么看着我，老化药水还在实验阶段，我不能给你喝”

张颜齐看着这个小孩真的是头疼，开家长会这种东西有什么可怕的。

“没事的，你不是说之前的实验很成功吗？再说了，有你和磊哥呢，我肯定不会有事的，你就给我吧，你不会忍心家长会上就我自己孤零零的吧”

何洛洛不死心，更加可怜的看着张颜齐。

“那你叫你爸妈去啊，你成绩不是一直很好吗？怕什么？”

张颜齐无语了，洛洛又不是没有家长。

“嘿嘿，这次除了成绩，还有一点点其他的小问题”

何洛洛有些心虚，用手比划着大概一厘米的长度。

“上次你这么比划的时候是你强行给你的化学老师染了头发，这次又怎么了”

张颜齐真的很惊叹现在小孩子的破坏力，虽然他也没多大。

“慈善人士捐给学校的雕像，让我给艺术改造了一下”

“你这么闲？难道是任豪捐的？”

“呸，别跟我提他！我生日都没回来！我不可能原谅他的！”

“任豪捐了个啥让你艺术改造了？”

“他的雕像”

“......”

张颜齐对这俩人的相处方式还真的不能适应，太可怕了。

“颜齐哥，你帮帮我嘛，你最好了，你肯定不忍心我被爸妈批评的吧”

何洛洛使出来他的撒娇三件套，一般都会成功。

“好吧好吧”

张颜齐对何洛洛的撒娇没有抵抗力，无奈答应了。

两天后，何洛洛没等来他的老化药水，等来了白发苍苍的管家“张叔”。

09完

1 R1SE全员没有普通人，包括翟潇闻，他只是自己不知道

2 当当当~答案揭晓，“张叔”儿子是谁我也不知道，嘻嘻嘻（皮一下会被打吗

3 一不小心又把故事背景扩大了，3章之内完结不了了


	10. 一些设定问题

1 姚琛是厉害的行为学分析专家（文中提过一嘴），可以根据你的肢体语言来判断你这句话的真假，和某个字的反应来判断他是否说中了。

2 小翟是最厉害的那个也是最想过正常人生活的那个，所以他瞅到机会联合小王子炸了实验后主动要求被催眠做一个普通人，也让小王子再也不要打扰他。

3翟潇闻认识姚琛的时候，他的记忆刚被清洗，在他的脑海里“认为”自己是刚毕业的大学生在毕业旅行，偶遇了姚琛，但是跟姚琛的相处的时候漏出了不自然的地方

4 姚琛背景特殊不会跟一个来路不明的人深交成为朋友，他肯定是找焉栩嘉调查过的，但是焉栩嘉给的资料作假了

5 综1234所述，姚琛推断出了小王子不可能真的完全不理会那个完成品，最危险也最安全，所以安排了小翟跟姚琛的偶遇，顺理成章继续观察小翟，就算以后姚琛发现他们还在监视小翟也可以说是担心姚琛。

好多在1-9中都有伏笔啦。

南，小王子，小翟，都是被开发过脑部的试验品。

小翟融合的最好，南融合的也很好但是精神出了问题。

小王子：顶尖黑客嘉嘉X厉害的外科医生磊

光电潇应：特警队长光X被洗去记忆的完成品翟

小洛豪：富二代CP，豪总和任性的少爷高中生洛

77：痴迷制药的药剂狂人

小王子，77还有琛都是被任豪投资的。


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文能写到现在我是没想到的，
> 
> 本章主要是解释一些疑问和给后面做铺垫，会比较平淡，
> 
> 我想尽可能的让出现在文章里的人物形象都丰满一些。
> 
> 不过大家看完这章对后续的发展应该就心里有数了

10

周震南困难的睁开双眼，身体的虚弱和胃里一阵阵的翻腾让他缓了好一阵才意识清醒。

讨厌的消毒水味道还有白色的床单被罩，又看看自己手背上的点滴，他确认了自己是在医院。

喉咙里一股股难受的感觉也让周震南知道，自己应该是被洗胃了，那他偷偷吃药的事，姚琛也知道了吗？

哎

“磊磊！别打了！！！赵磊！！！”

吵闹的声音从病房外传来，听起来很着急。

赵磊？

“姚琛姚琛你跑啊！赵磊练拳的你打不过啊”

姚琛在跟赵磊打架？

周震南意识到问题，忍痛拔掉手上的吊针，虚弱的扶着病床，一步一步的挪到了门口。

“你们在打什么？”

周震南推开门，就看到一个高个子穿着医生外套样貌的高瘦男人跟姚琛打的你来我往的，两人都挂彩了不少。

“周震南！你怎么下床了？”

张颜齐劝不住架又怕受伤，站在一旁，听见声音一扭头就看见了周震南。

就是那俩人还打的难舍难分的，没注意到周围的情况，听见张颜齐的大叫，姚琛和赵磊才发现周震南出来了。

赵磊一愣，拳头没收回来，姚琛被打倒在地了。

“姚琛！你没事吧？”

周震南顾不上身体的不舒服，过去想要找姚琛。

“哎呦我的祖宗们啊，别闹了行不行，周震南，就你现在这样还准备扶姚琛呢？”

“你俩一起在病房里躺着吧”

张颜齐是真的无语，平时正正常常的小孩，怎么一扯上喜欢的人都变傻了。

病房。

周震南原本的床铺旁边又加了一张病床，姚琛正躺在上面。

一身白衣的赵磊坐在周震南那边，用手术刀默默地削着一个苹果，眼神还时不时的看着周震南又看看姚琛。苹果皮有序的被剥离，认真观察的话就会发现每一段皮上的果肉厚度都是一样的。

帽衫外加牛仔裤的长得很像张叔的年轻小伙子在给姚琛上药，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的，一会手轻了一会手重了，弄得姚琛也龇牙咧嘴的。

周震南那边的沉默和姚琛那边的动静截然相反。

“你是张叔的儿子吗？”

周震南看向那个男孩，他自以为很友善的开口。

“这个嘛，可以这么说”

张颜齐挠挠头，在想怎么回答。

“那就不是了”

“那你又是谁？为什么跟姚琛打架？”

周震南又看向坐在自己床边的医生模样的人，应该叫赵磊吧，如果他没记错的话。

赵磊还在气头上，没有搭理周震南的意思。 

这样一来，房间里的尴尬气氛更浓了。

“这是我家亲爱的，他应该是手痒了找姚琛练拳”

焉栩嘉手里抱着一捧花走了进来，他本来是来看望周震南的，没想到刚进来就看到了如此窒息的气氛。

“听姚琛说你喜欢这个，送你”

焉栩嘉把花递给周震南，是姚琛第一次给周震南花的同款。

周震南没有去接，而是给他示意放一边。

焉栩嘉也不自讨没趣，放下花就环抱住了赵磊，想给赵磊一个响亮的脸边kiss。

赵磊放下手术刀，把已经削好的苹果塞到了焉栩嘉嘴里，顺便把人推了出去。

“唔唔唔”

焉栩嘉无声的抗议，但是目测是无效的。

周震南挑着眉看眼前的俩人胡闹，也不吭声，随后扭头看向姚琛。

“不给我解释解释吗？乡村旅游？参观你的大本营？还是带我来体检”

周震南率先发难，他知道自己的病情是瞒不住了，但是姚琛肯定也做了什么瞒着他的事。

“茶水里放了刺激味觉的东西，跟你吃的药冲突了，早上你昏过去了没起来，就把你送医院了”

“本来只是想给你个惊喜，看能不能让你恢复味觉”

“结果发现你又隐藏的另一个秘密”

已经上好药的姚琛下了床，坐到周震南那边，跟爱人解释着。

“不过你藏的真厉害，我都没插出来，之前小瞧你了”

焉栩嘉在旁边一只手拿着苹果咬，一只手给周震南点个赞

“那这俩人呢？”

周震南继续问到，没有接姚琛最后的话。

“赵磊，你的主治医生”

“张颜齐，药剂师”

“都是我的朋友，FL集团的”

姚琛简单明了的介绍，并不想多说什么。

被点到名字的赵磊不情不愿的跟周震南点头示意，张颜齐就活泼许多。

“我早就听说你了，你的香水我也是很熟悉，我曾经想复刻都没能成功，很想跟你讨教一下，我平时没事也喜欢弄那些瓶瓶罐罐和化学试剂啦”

张颜齐个憨憨，自我介绍的很详细。

“那张叔？”

周震南看看姚琛又看看张颜齐。

“也是我，嘿嘿嘿，是我服了老化药水，我跟你讲，我这个可厉害了”

张颜齐甚至还想在跟周震南介绍介绍他的作品。

“好了吧”

“这些事要紧吗？你到脑袋的事姚琛已经知道，你要他解释什么呢？”

赵磊打断张颜齐，看向周震南，破坏了看似无事发生的众人。

“还能怎么办？过一天是一天吧”

周震南沉默许久，他伸手拉住姚琛的手，感受到姚琛身体的温度，他才好受一点。

“不可以”

姚琛难掩脸上的难过，他不知道周震南竟然是抱着这样的心态去跟他在一起的。

“我说过，你本来是我最后一个作品。可是我爱上你了”

周震南心里难过，他本来就没打算活多久，姚琛这个变数出现他生命中他无法预料。

“你吃药的剂量和你病情恶化的程度不一样”

赵磊这时候插话，他刚才又想了想周震南胃里残留的药物剂量，感觉还有哪些地方不对劲。

“嗯，以前觉得没必要，现在想活得长一点。我的脑子是那样的，吓着你了吗”

周震南安抚的轻轻揉搓着姚琛的手，因为姚琛的手太过冰凉。

“周震南啊，你这个人真的是，你是怕我恐惧才不告诉我的吗？”

姚琛无奈，不知道该怎么说他。

“你还是都知道了，也没差”

周震南满不在乎，就是说话时颤抖的声音，不能让人信服。

“我说，你们能不能不要那么悲观，不是还可以把他冻起来吗”

张颜齐看不下去了，这对话比刚才还让人心烦。

“我的身体不行了，这些年我接触的有毒化学试剂过多，导致身体的新陈代谢速度异常，把我冻起来可以，但是再解冻，以我的身体条件，醒不过来的几率更大”

周震南很早就想过这个办法，但当他仔细研究以后发现，他的身体不能那么折腾了。

姚琛不说话，面目有些狰狞，双手却紧紧的又温柔的握住周震南。

“你这个样子，我后悔之前没把你做成香水了。我就是不想看你难过的样子，才不告诉你的”

“好，我不难过”

姚琛和周震南相互望着，姚琛一只手拉过周震南的头，吻住了周震南。

“那个，我插一句啊”

“那你死之前，咱俩交流一下你香水的秘方呗”

“张颜齐！”

“好啊”

姚琛跟周震南同时开口，一个气急败坏，一个微笑着无所谓。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“张颜齐，你还是当张叔的时候比较讨人喜欢！”

焉栩嘉笑的肚子疼，这个药剂狂人，真的很没有眼色啦。

庄园。

周震南休养了许久，张颜齐和赵磊想了许多缓解周震南脑部恶化的办法，也都在一一尝试中，经过几番调理，周震南的气色日见红润。

这天，姚琛就带着他在院子里逛逛，透透气。

庄园里挺大，姚琛想着刚好焉栩嘉的马不久前生了小马驹，说让周震南看看，再钓钓鱼什么的，结果刚出门就碰上焉栩嘉在院子里骑着马飞奔，吓得周震南直接拉着姚琛就走，绕了好远的道，怎么说都不肯再去看小马了。

姚琛无奈，于是提议去张颜齐的研究所看看，周震南欣然答应了。

跟张颜齐，周震南还是有话说的，毕竟他俩在某方面的专业还是很接近的。

果不其然，到了研究所，周震南就两眼放光的看着正在培植的各种植物，张颜齐也乐得给周震南讲解，虽然周震南明显是嫌他吵，自动的把他的声音屏蔽了。

姚琛看着周震南好奇的跟着张颜齐参观，偶尔还争论一下，心里很高兴。

现在的周震南，比刚认识的时候，有人味多了。

“喂！姚琛！你的周震南真是个天才！他的脑袋里怎么有那么多奇思妙想！你真的是捡到宝了！”

张颜齐在跟周震南探讨了一下香水的制作后，惊叹于周震南的创造力，忍不住的跟好友感叹一番。

“他确实是个宝贝，而且还是我的宝贝”

姚琛听到好友的夸奖，也是与有荣焉，走到他俩身旁，抱了抱周震南娇小的身躯。

“噫，真肉麻！周震南你就该把他做成香水，别让他去祸害别人了”

张颜齐对这俩人自从决定要双双殉情后随时随地撒狗粮的行为表示特别的不满。

“他不会，他只爱我”

周震南再给张颜齐补一刀。

“tui”

张颜齐骂骂咧咧的走了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

姚琛跟周震南留在原地畅快的笑了起来，这大概是姚琛知道真相后，笑的最开心的一次。

“周震南，我从未想过有一天，我可以因为如此简单的理由获得快乐”

姚琛深情款款，眼里都是眷恋。

“再多就过头了，你不如也讲讲你的事情，我现在被你完全知晓了，但我对你还没有更多的了解”

周震南反抱着姚琛，把自己埋进姚琛的怀里。

“好，我们边走边说？”

姚琛一个公主抱，把周震南抱起，难得他们有这么温馨的时刻。

只是两人都知道，这温馨的背后，藏着会永别的痛苦。

一叶障目，说的就是这两个人。

一个假装无事发生，一个假装自己不难过。

姚琛的故事很老套，从小在赌场长大的小孩，会说八国语言的脏话，小时候只是觉得自己会察言观色，后来发现自己是真的有天赋，半工半读的上完了大学，修的临床心理学。

如果只是这些，当然不会造就现在的姚琛。姚爸爸好赌，但是人好，帮人家做担保可是朋友却跑了，留给姚爸爸一身债。原罪之城被追债，可能好过吗？自然是不能的。没多久姚爸爸就卧病在床，家里只有姚琛一个经济收入，那时候姚爸还在，不允许姚琛去赌场用他的“小聪明”挣钱，两个人过的很拮据，但也过得去。

后来的故事就老套了，姚爸因病去世，姚琛只剩自己，在一次次的追债后拿着自己仅有的2万美元，去了赌场，花了三天时间挣够债务的钱，但也上了各大赌场的黑名单。

那时候的姚琛对未来也没什么期待，日子过一天是一天，就是在那个时候，他遇见了同样被追债的赵磊和焉栩嘉，带着同样不知未来何去何从的两个人，回到他的住所。

“后来的故事你都知道了，我们奋发图强，积极向上，碰到了一个愿意投资我们的大老板，日子就好过了”

姚琛最后总结了一下，故事以喜剧结尾，省去了周震南不该知道的部分。

“嗯，看起来很简略啊”

周震南知道姚琛有所隐瞒，但是每个人都应该有秘密，他也有。

“比你的稍微长一点，大概吧”

姚琛轻笑一声，听出来怀中人在取笑他了。

“姚琛，我是真的活不久了”

“我知道，我陪你”

“可是我不愿意”

“这个你没办法选择，那时候你已经不在了，除非你活的比我长”

...

...

“周震南，你会好好活下去的”

“姚琛，不要强求”

小剧场：

张颜齐的研究所。

“磊磊，周震南保存人体的方法我已经知道了，但是刺激性太大，活人躺进去只能活一周，一周之后就会死亡，刺激性太大了”

“能找到代替的吗？”

“还在尝试阶段，不一定能能成功，不过周震南真的是个天才，让人体不输氧的情况下在液体里能活那么久”

“能不能你尽快给我个结果吧，姚琛不会这么干等着了，我不想他去打扰翟潇闻”

“周震南那边怎么说？要告诉他真相吗”

“不，不能说，维持现状，讲了以后怕他受刺激。我让嘉嘉再拦住姚琛一段时间，你成功了就告诉姚琛，我们按计划行事，如果不行...”

“你们实验室的资料很厉害，我会尽快找到我需要的数据，但是如果你能吧你所有的资料都给我，或许”

“可以烧给你”

“当我没说过”

10完

1 对不起对不起对不起更晚了，让大家久等了

2 下一篇开始随缘更新，我要上班啦

3 非常感激大家的喜欢，我会继续写下去的

最后最后，摸爬滚打希望下次更新的时候大家都还在

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 梗很厉害我很菜  
> 2\. 现充结束的我争取一天一更或者两天一更，直到完结（如果鸽的久了别骂我  
> 3\. 这篇文都会采用正文加小剧场的形式，算是一种新的尝试吧，希望大家喜欢~  
> 4\. 再次感谢看文小伙伴们，爱你们～段时间注意身体哦~  
> 5.最后最后，摸爬滚打求爱心，求小蓝手～  
> 更多内容指路lof：满嘴跑火车的我本人  
> 


End file.
